Angels
by shemeno
Summary: The Seigaku regulars arn't normal teenagers. They are the chosen. Please review and tell me if you like it. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Angels

_**Chapter 1**_

All of the Seigaku regulars were on the tennis courts for practice with the exception of Inui. Tezuka was annoyed that Inui was late. Otherwise the regulars figured it was a normal day so they went about practice. Little did they know that Inui's absence was bringing about a change.

Inui was in the tennis club house having an important discussion with a familiar brunette with pigtails.

Inui asked, "Did you feel the change in the air?"

Sakuno replied, "Yes I did. I think that the change will happen soon."

Inui said, "I agree. We had better keep a close eye on them."

Sakuno turned at this comment and said, "Speaking of which, don't you have tennis practice?"

Inui gave Sakuno a quick glance then rushed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inui approached the courts he saw something unexpected. The other 8 regulars who were practicing looked completely exhausted. Inui knew that the training program was intense, after all he had designed it, however they shouldn't be this exhausted after only a half an hour. When he saw that even Tezuka was gasping for breath, and he had failed to yell at him when he showed up late he became worried. Inui rushed to get Sakuno. When they came back they managed to convince the regulars to leave practice and follow them to the club house. After all they were in no shape to be practicing. As soon as they got to the club house Sakuno tired to get the regulars to lie down while Inui locked the door. A moment later all 8 regulars were unconscious on the floor or a bench.

Inui turned to Sakuno and said, "I am going to go tell coach Ryuzaki that the time has come. She will take care of getting them out of school today."

"Ok, I'll watch them and make sure the change goes well." Sakuno replied. Then with an amused expression she added, "Before you go I have a question. Out of curiosity who do you think will change first?"

Inui thought for a moment, and then answered, "Tezuka or Ryoma." Then he walked out the door and left Sakuno to watch over the unconscious tennis players.

Sakuno watched the boys sleep for about 10 minutes. She started to wonder if the change was really about to take place. Almost immediately after this thought the room was engulfed in a bright white light. She shielded her eyes to try and figure out who the light was coming from. When the light subsided she saw a figure hovering a little above the ground.

The figure, obviously shaken, then asked, "Sakuno, what is going on?"

_**Chapter 2**_


	2. Waking Up

I do not own prince of tennis no matter how hard i may wish.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I will explain everything when everyone else wakes up Fuji-senpai." Sakuno replied.

While Fuji waited for everyone else to wake up he tried to figure out what was going on by himself. He looked around the room and attempted to take a step forward. He gasped as he realized he was hovering above the ground. Just as he came to this realization Inui walked back in.

Inui adjusted his glasses and said, "Well I guess I was wrong in my prediction."

Fuji's eyes snapped open at the sound of Inui's voice. He glared at Inui and asked, "Inui, what in the hell is going on."

Inui replied, trying to avoid Fuji's piercing glare, "We will explain once everyone else wakes up."

Fuji's eyes closed in frustration. He wasn't happy about he being given the same answer twice. However he took this time to make his way to a mirror. After a moment of concentrating he managed to get himself to the floor and walked over to the nearest mirror. He nearly fainted from the sight. The first thing he noticed was that 2 golden wings had sprouted from his back. He then noticed that there were flecks of gold in his hair and eyes. A pair of khaki pants and a flowing sapphire shirt had also replaced his regular's jersey.

Sakuno was watching Fuji try and figure out what was going on, but the next thing she knew the room was engulfed in black light. When the light subsided she saw Ryoma hovering slightly above the ground. Ryoma looked around. When he saw Fuji he literally fell to the floor. He then rushed to the mirror next to Fuji. He gasped when he saw his reflection. He and Fuji were opposites in their appearances. Ryoma's wings were silver but otherwise identical to Fuji's. His hair had flecks of silver in it and his eyes were completely silver. He also had grown to be exactly the same height as Fuji. His outfit was comprised of black pants and a flowing black shirt.

Ryoma literally flew over to Inui and demanded, "What is going on."

Inui avoided both Ryoma's and Fuji's eyes and replied, "As I have told Fuji, I will explain when everyone wakes up. Now please stop asking the same question."

Inui looked over at Sakuno and said telepathically, because yes they could communicate in that fashion, "I really was expecting Ryoma to be light and Fuji to be dark."

Sakuno replied, "I thought Tezuka would be light and Fuji would be dark. I certainly never expected Fuji to be the one who ended up with the golden wings."

By this time Fuji and Ryoma were starring at each other like WTF. They apparently thought that if they starred at each other long enough answers would magically appear. While they were having their starring contest the rest of the regulars woke up one by one. A bright flash of colored light preceded each.

A flash of green light preceded the first of the remaining six. When the light subsided Tezuka was hovering above the ground. His wings were smaller than Fuji and Ryoma's and they were a mixture of green and brown. His eyes were now emerald green. He was now wearing khaki pants and an emerald green shirt.

Next there was a flash of dark blue light. After the light died down Oishi was hovering above the ground. His wings were the same size as Tezuka's. His eyes had changed to a dark blue. He was wearing Khaki pants and a dark blue shirt.

A flash of sky blue light came almost immediately after the flash of dark blue light. Sure enough the other half of the golden pair flew out of this light. Eiji's wings were identical to Oishi's except his were a mix of white and sky blue. His eyes were now a piercing sky blue. He was wearing khaki pants and a white top.

A flash of red light preceded the next change. A very confused looking Taka flew meekly out of the light. His wings looked like pure flame, but they were actually just like the previous 3 regulars' wings except they were a mix of reds, yellows and oranges. His eyes were also a mix of red, yellow, and orange. When Taka saw that his clothes had changed to a pair of black pants and a red top, and he had wings he promptly fainted again.

A flash of yellow light preceded Momo's change. When the light subsided Momo saw that he had yellow wings that were slightly smaller than his senpai's. His eyes had also turned an eerie yellow. He was also now wearing black pants and a bright yellow shirt.

A flash of ice blue light led to Kaidoh's change. When the light subsided Kaidoh was hovering with wings the size of Momo's. They at a first glance seemed to be made of ice, however like Taka's they just appeared like that and were actually just ice blue. Kaidoh's eyes were also ice blue now. He was wearing black pants and an ice blue top.

Once they woke Taka up again all eight regulars flew to Inui and demanded, "Tell us what is going on, NOW!!!"

* * *

I promise that the chapters will get longer. I just have to get throught the explanatory chapters. Next chapter - explinations. Please Review!!!! 


	3. explanations

Thank you all of you who reviewed. I hope I can keep updating soon enough for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis though I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inui calmly replied, "Well, you eight are now technically angels."

Everyone starred at each other in disbelief. Then Kaidoh turned to Inui and asked, "D…Does that mean that we're dead."

Sakuno answered, flailing her arms, "No, no you are still very much alive. You eight just have special gifts. With these gifts you were chosen to help keep the world from impending darkness."

Everyone was in such shock all they could do was stare at Inui and Sakuno.

Sakuno continued, "There are others with similar gifts to yours. However they have been seduced by evil. We are going to refer to these people as the fallen. You all have the responsibility to bring them back to the light."

After more than a minute of silence Tezuka, "Why do we have to do this? How will we know who these "fallen" are? Finally, will this affect our tennis?"

Inui answered, "Your new powers are a strong force of good. A fallen will have black wings. Also these will not affect your tennis." At the last statement a wave of relief swept over the tennis players.

Sakuno spoke up again, "Inui I think I have pinpointed their specific powers."

Inui replied, "I think I have as well. Figure out if we are correct." With that he turned to Kaidoh and said, "Kaidoh if my calculations are correct you should be able to control ice." Kaidoh just starred dumbstruck. Inui added, "Trust me. Try and form some ice."

Kaidoh gave Inui a skeptical look. Then he held out his palm, closed his eyes, and focused on forming some ice. When he opened his eyes he saw a small ice ball hovering above his hand. Kaidoh gasped and jumped back while simultaneously dropping the ball to the floor.

Sakuno looked at Momo and said, "I believe you should have the ability to control lightning and electricity." Momo concentrated as Kaidoh did and sure enough sparks started to fly from his fingertips.

Inui glanced at Eiji who was bouncing around the room. Inui said to Sakuno, "It would appear that Eiji has control over air since he seems to be having the least difficulty with the hovering aspect of the change. The white blue wings are also a tip off." Inui then turned to Eiji and said, "Eiji, try to conjure up some sort of breeze in the room."

Eiji, just like the two before him, closed his eyes and concentrated. Before he knew it there was a noticeable breeze blowing about the club house. Eiji bounced around happily as he made the breeze change directions, until he received a glare from Tezuka. He then brought the breeze back town to nothing. Fuji chuckled at his friends antics.

Sakuno turned to Taka and said, "I believe you have control of fire. Try to create some flame please."

Taka hesitantly held out his palm like Kaidoh had done. He closed his eyes concentrated. When he opened his eyes and saw the small fire ball hovering above his palm he gasped and promptly dropped it setting fire to the club house.

Inui turned to Oishi, who was panicking about the fire, and said, "Oishi use your control of water and douse the flames."

Oishi, in his panicked state, not only put out the fire but drenched the entire room and everyone in it. Oishi looked sheepishly at Tezuka who just glared at Oishi. With the glare came a very small scale tremor.

Tezuka turned to Sakuno and said, "It would seem that I can control earth." Sakuno just nodded happily. She then turned to look at Fuji and Ryoma.

Ryoma asked, "So what are we." He pointed at Fuji and himself. Sakuno replied, "Lets see if you can guess." Fuji and Ryoma thought for a moment.

Fuji then spoke up, "Well since our new appearances seem to be opposite of each other I would guess that we are dark and light respectively." Inui smiled pleased and replied, "You are correct."

Sakuno looked around the room and said, "Now that you know the basics it is time to train you all." Everyone looked at her and said, "Train us…for what?" Sakuno replied, "Well if you want to stand a chance against the fallen then you need to know how to fight and to use any of your other powers."

Inui added, "Now no more arguing or it will be special Inui Juice Angel remix." At this threat everyone looked horrified with the exception of Fuji who looked amused. Inui looked at Sakuno communicating telepathically again.

Sakuno then spoke up and said, "Ok, Fuji and Ryoma come with me. Everyone else go with Inui."

Eiji looked at Sakuno and asked, "Why aren't we all training together?" Sakuno replied, "Well Fuji and Ryoma have a few more powers than the rest of you that take more control. So we thought it would be better for them to have more private attention.

Then Oishi asked the question that they were all thinking, "Inui and Ryuzaki, why do you know all this?"

Sakuno replied, "First of all call me Sakuno. Also we are your appointed guardians. We are here teach you and help you through these changes."

Inui added, "Ok, now we train. We will meet back at Sakuno's house in 4 hours. Any other questions will be answered at that time."

With that everyone went with their appointed trainer to learn how to use their powers.

* * *

Please review

The next chapter starts the training. It should get more interesting there. The first group up Inui's group.


	4. Inui's training session

Thanks for all the supportive reviews.

To shadowRW: Ryoma isn't a fallen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, but I hope to own Fuji one day

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4_**

In a secluded spot on the edge of the school grounds Inui's group was having difficulty coming to terms with their new powers and appearances.

Tezuka asked, "So are my eyes going to stay like this forever?"

"I'm much more concerned with the wings." Oishi replied.

"Are we going to look like this all the time, nya?" replied Eiji.

Inui waved his hand to silence them all. He then turned to Eiji and said, "No, you will only look like this when you are in Angel form. The rest of the time you will look normal. For a matter of fact our first lesson is changing between forms. Try and change back to normal."

The 6 tennis players around Inui closed their eyes in concentration. There were 6 bursts of different colors of light. When the lights subsided everyone was standing there in their normal forms. Inui smiled and looked genuinely pleased.

Inui then looked around and said, "This is a good spot for training."

The others looked around and saw that they were indeed in a secluded spot, but they could still see the school. If someone were too look out the windows they could possible see them in their angel forms.

Tezuka spoke up, "Inui, you know our classmates can still see us if they look in this direction, right?"

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and picked up a stick without answering Tezuka. He drew a circle in the dirt that was about the size of 4 tennis courts. He then muttered something under his breath. When he was finished he looked at Tezuka and said, "There. Now no one can see us as long as we are inside this circle."

Everyone starred at him until Eiji glomped Oishi cheerfully and said, "Wow Inui, how did you do that, nya!"

Inui calmly responded, "You didn't think that I would have no special abilities as your guardian, did you?" When all he got was a clod stare from the others he added, "Ok, now it is time to teach you how to use your powers. First you have to change back into angel form."

Everyone did as they were told. They decided that since they didn't know the extent of a guardian's power they had better not anger Inui.

Inui was looking at his notebook while he waited for the colored lights to subside. Once it was safe to look up again he glanced at the others to make sure they all were in their angel forms. Once he was sure they were he said, "Ok we are going to have you practice fighting each other. If you get injured don't worry I have a bountiful supply of healing juices. (Everyone sweatdrops at this) Also Sakuno is teaching Fuji to use his healing powers."

Everyone sighed in relief that there is another means of being healed other than Inui juice. Then Kaidoh asked, "Why are Fuji and Ryoma training separately?"

Inui sighed and said, "As I said earlier, their training is to be more intense. Their powers are harder to control and get used to. They also have a few more powers than you guys."

Momo chuckled and said, "Aww…Echizen always gets the better end of things."

Inui turned to Momo and said, "Having more powers is not necessarily a good thing. For example Fuji's healing powers can heal everyone but himself." The others only gave Inui a puzzled look, so he continued, "Ok when I call the first two to fight the others have to be careful as well. None of you have true control over your powers yet so the bystanders have to be careful not to get injured. Ok, the first two I want to fight are Oishi and Kaidoh."

Oishi glanced at Kaidoh skeptically. Inui glared at them and said, "Well, what are you waiting for. First try flying around each other."

Kaidoh returned Oishi's skeptical glance as they both took to the sky. They flew around in circles for about 5 minutes. Finally Inui called out, "Ok now try to attack each other while avoiding the other's attack."

Oishi attacked first. He created a water ball and lobbed it at his kouhai, not wanting to hurt him. Kaidoh, in return, fired two icicles at his senpai. He tried to make contact but he didn't want to injure him too badly. When Oishi saw that Kaidoh was trying, he created a pillar of water under Kaidoh. This blast sent Kaidoh spiraling to the ground. However as he fell Kaidoh shot another icicle at Oishi. This one hit Oishi in the stomach, and Oishi also fell to the ground. When they both hit the ground they were panting.

Inui called out, "Ok you two that's enough."

As Kaidoh and Oishi got to their feet they found that they no longer had the energy to hold their angel forms. They were involuntarily engulfed by a familiar light. When the light subsided they were standing in their normal forms.

Oishi asked, "What just happened?"

Inui replied, "Well if you lose too much energy you will change back to your normal forms. That is ok during training but when you are really fighting you will have to be careful. Ok next Taka and Momo."

Taka and Momo both looked at each other and Inui yelled this time, "Obviously you are going to do the same thing as the previous two, so start flying!" Taka and Momo quickly took to the sky and flew around for a little bit. Then sensing Inui getting mad they decided to start the battle part. Momo shot first with a small blast of lightning. This skimmed Taka's shoulder as he tried to dodge it. Taka fired back with a fire ball, which hit Momo in the stomach. Momo was rather angry and shot a huge blast of lightning at Taka, which hit its target dead on. Taka retaliated by engulfing Momo in a pillar of fire. They both fell to the ground in their normal forms. They didn't even have enough energy to stand.

Oishi was the first one at their sides. Slowly everyone else emerged from behind the trees to help. They actually had to take cover during the practice match. Inui said, "Well that was expected from our power players. The final practice match is between Tezuka and Eiji."

Eiji glomped his partner and cried, "How come I have to face Tezuka! He is probably really strong, nya!"

Oishi comforted Eiji by saying, "We all experienced these changes at the same time. He probably has no more control than you."

With that Eiji and Tezuka took to the sky. Eiji found that he absolutely loved being in the air. He flew around in elaborate patterns that included flips and spirals.

Inui looked up and said, "As expected from our acrobat. Eiji stop flipping around and battle Tezuka."

Tezuka knowing he controlled earth and any attacks like earthquakes would have no effect on Eiji. HE would first have to know Eiji out of the sky. So he shot pillars of rock up from the ground. Eiji darted around trying to dodge them, however one hit his leg and he heard the crack of breaking bone. With this blow Eiji felt himself falling to the ground. As he was falling he created a huge whirlwind that engulfed Tezuka. This sent Tezuka spiraling to the ground as well. They hit the ground at the exact same time.

Inui ran in between them and said, "That's enough! I don't need you seriously injured." However Eiji's leg was already broken and Tezuka was unconscious. When Inui saw the extent of the damage he thought, "Oh shit." He then said, "Lets go to Sakuno's house and hope that Fuji has mastered his healing powers."

With that the angels and their guardian headed towards Sakuno's house.

* * *

Please Reiview The next chapter is Sakuno's training session. I will try to have it up tomorrow but it might take a little longer.


	5. Sakuno's training session

_**Chapter 5**_

Sakuno had taken Fuji and Ryoma in the opposite direction of the others. As they walked to the other side of the campus all members of the group were silent. Fuji was just smiling, while Ryoma pulled his cap further down. Finally Sakuno came to a stop and looked around.

"This is a good spot." Sakuno said. Once she saw the skeptical looks on the two's faces she added, "Don't worry I am going to draw a protection circle. This will prevent any of your classmates, or anyone else for that matter, from seeing what we are doing. Also how about you two change back to normal. For our first session you can be in your normal forms."

While Sakuno went about drawing the protection circle Fuji and Ryoma changed back to their normal states. Sakuno looked up as soon as the white and black lights subsided. She saw that they were both in their normal states; however Ryoma was sprawled on the ground. Apparently he forgot to land first.

Sakuno chuckled to herself and then said, "The first power I will teach you to use is your ability to change your appearance. As I previously stated you do not need to be in angel form to use this power. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want to change and it should happen. Both of you try to make some noticeable change in your appearance."

Fuji and Ryoma both starred at each other for a minute. Fuji's eyes were open, sending a chill down Sakuno's spin. She was worried that they wouldn't believe her, or wouldn't try. Then Fuji closed his eyes again, this time in concentration. After a moment Fuji was surrounded in an aura of bright white light. When the aura was gone Fuji was standing there looking proud of himself. His hair touched his shoulders and was blue with purple undertones. He had changed his eyes to a bright green and he was approximately 4 inches taller.

Sakuno chuckled and nodded in approval. A moment later the white aura surrounded Fuji again. When the light subsided Fuji was standing in front of Sakuno looking normal.

Ryoma was still standing in silence wondering what he should change. Finally he got a good idea. An aura of black light surrounded him. When the light dissipated Fuji and Sakuno saw that he had changed himself into Tezuka. Fuji's eyes opened slightly, and then fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Sakuno tried to hold back giggles. Ryoma, satisfied with the response, changed himself back to normal.

"Well it seems like you both have a good grasp of that power," chuckled Sakuno. "Next Ryoma will you come over here for a moment?"

Ryoma walked tentatively over to Sakuno. In a flash Sakuno pulled out a small knife and made a gash in Ryoma's right arm.

"What the hell…" gasped Ryoma.

Sakuno put up a hand and interrupted Ryoma, "Sorry, but I have to teach Fuji to use his healing powers. That means that I have to have someone for him to heal."

"Why didn't you just cut him and have him heal himself." Ryoma snapped back.

"The only person who he can't heal is himself. Now stop complaining." Sakuno retorted. Fuji's smile never left during Sakuno and Ryoma's argument. Sakuno then turned to Fuji and said, "Fuji come here please." Fuji walked over to Sakuno. Sakuno continued, "Ok, I'm going to have you heal Ryoma. Hold your hands over the injured arm and focus your energy on healing the gash."

Fuji did as he was instructed. The next thing he knew his hands and Ryoma's arm were glowing white. Fuji could fell the wound healing. He instinctively pulled his hands back when he felt the gash completely heal. As soon as the task was complete he looked up at Sakuno, slightly winded.

Sakuno was glowing with pride and exclaimed, "Good Job! As you can tell, healing requires quite a bit of energy. So you have to be careful of how frequently you use your healing powers. However you are the only one of the eight of you who has this power."

"Ok, I'll be careful," replied Fuji.

Sakuno clapped her hands together and said, "Ok, now you two are going to learn to fight and defend yourselves."

"Do we have to?" asked Ryoma.

"Well unless you want to fall," replied Sakuno.

At this comment Fuji's eyes snapped open. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Sakuno looked down, avoiding Fuji's piercing gaze, and answered, "Inui and I will explain once we get back to my house after training. Just trust me, ok." With that Fuji closed his eyes and Ryoma pulled his hat even further down. Then Sakuno said, "Ok, first fly around for a few minutes to get used to the experience."

Fuji looked at Ryoma and then took to the sky. Ryoma not wanting his senpai to out do him quickly followed suit. They flew around each other for approximately 5 minutes. Sakuno stood mesmerized by their movements. They flew so naturally, as if they had been doing it all their lives. It looked almost like they were dancing through the air. She finally called up, "Ok try to attack each other while dodging your opponents attack."

Ryoma attacked first. He shot a blast of dark energy at Fuji, who easily dodged the blast. As he avoided Ryoma's shot he countered with a blast of golden light. Fuji's blast grazed Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma became angry and focused for a moment. The next thing he knew there was a sword with a jet black blade and silver hilt in his hands.

Ryoma looked at Fuji, smirked and said, "Mada mada dane senpai."

Ryoma took off and flew straight at his senpai. Just as he was about to slash at Fuji something clashed with his sword and knocked him back. When he regained his balance he looked towards Fuji and saw something he wasn't expecting. Fuji was floating in front of him with almost an identical sword; however Fuji's sword had a white blade with a golden hilt.

Fuji's eyes were open and he was starring right at Echizen when he said, "Boku ni katsu no a, mada haiya yo."

The fight continued for another ten minutes. During this time Ryoma had managed to land a blow with his sword to Fuji's left leg. The cut left wasn't too deep. However Fuji had also been hit right in the stomach with a blast of black energy. That blast had knocked him back about fifteen feet.

Fuji wasn't one to let these go with out any sort of counter. He had tried not to actually cut Ryoma with his sword; however he had fired another blast of golden light that had move like his counter Hakugei, except instead of it returning to him it hit Ryoma in the back of the head when he wasn't looking.

After the fight they both collapsed to the ground in their normal forms. Both could barely stand.

"Ok that's more than enough for today. Let's head back to my house." Sakuno said.

Before they left Fuji walked over to Ryoma and healed him because the blow to the back of his head was still bleeding. When the tensai was finished Ryoma noticed that he was paler than normal. When Ryoma tried to question it Fuji merely said, "Ryoma you've been spending too much time with Oishi. You worry too much, I'm fine."

As Fuji limped over to Sakuno, Ryoma saw a hint of blood seeping through Fuji's regular's jersey. Once Fuji caught Ryoma looking at it however, he quickly covered it with his jacket. Ryoma thought to himself, "Fuji-senpai is NOT fine. I had better keep an eye on him."

With that they left to meet up with the others at Sakuno's house.


	6. In Sakuno's Living room

Thank for all of your support and good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. However I wish I did, especially Fuji!!!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6_**

At the Ryuzaki home Inui and his group were already waiting Sakuno, Ryoma, and most importantly Fuji. Most of the group's injuries were not serious; however Eiji's broken leg was worrying Inui. Also Tezuka was still unconscious. After a few minutes of silence the second training group walked in.

"Did Fuji master his healing powers Sakuno?" asked Inui.

"Of course, would you expect anything else from Seigaku's tensai?" Sakuno replied.

Inui pushed his glasses further up his nose. Then he turned to Fuji and asked, "Can you heal the 6 in my group. I'd start with Tezuka and Eiji seeing as they are the most severely injured. Then just work your way down from the most severely injured to the least severely injured. That way if you run out of energy you will have already healed those who need it the most."

Ryoma had seen that a tiny bit of blood form Fuji's wound was seeping through his jacket as well. He was about to protest Fuji using any more energy when Fuji shot him a glance. The glance Fuji shot him was a "talk and die" glance. Ryoma immediately shut his mouth and didn't say anything; however he vowed to keep an even closer eye on the tensai.

Fuji then turned to Inui and merely nodded in response to Inui's request. He then walked over to Tezuka first. He held out his hand over Tezuka and they both started to glow.

While Fuji healed Tezuka Sakuno spoke up, "While Fuji heals everyone Inui and I have a few more things to explain to you." She waited for Tezuka to be conscious before she began. As soon as Tezuka was sitting up alert she said, "The training this afternoon wasn't merely for our amusement or anything. We didn't want to scare you at first but your lives are in danger."

Tezuka replied, "Would you care to explain why our lives are in danger?"

Inui answered this time, "Well the fallen that we told you earlier will have sensed your presence by tomorrow at the latest. The fallen aren't the type of people who will leave you alone until you have a firm grasp on your powers. They will try to attack when you are at your weakest. This means for the first couple of weeks you have to be careful to avoid their attacks and persuasions."

"Attacks I understand, but what are persuasions?" asked Oishi.

"Well the first thing a fallen will normally try is to try to get you to fall as well. They will try to show you benefits of falling; however I don't see this group as being very susceptible to persuasion." said Sakuno. "If they fail to persuade you or they don't feel like trying to persuade you then they will try to kill you."

"All of your powers are connected in a way." added Inui. "If any of the eight of you fall, or are killed… (awkward silence) then the power of the remaining seven will decrease."

"Also everyone has to keep an extra watch out for those who are trying to attack Fuji or Ryoma." added Sakuno.

"Why is that, nya?" asked Eiji.

"Well they will be fine until a fallen sees them transform." replied Inui. He shot Sakuno a glare and a telepathic, "there is no need to worry them further."

Just then Fuji finished healing all six of Inui's training group. He was now very pale. He stood up; eyes open, gripping a chair for support. Ryoma looked very worried.

"Inui, y…you didn't answer Eiji's question. Why do Ryoma and I have to be extra careful?" Fuji asked.

Inui sighed, obviously irritated that he had to explain the circumstances, and said, "Well, the first thing that the fallen will try to do is figure out which two of you are the chosen of the group. In every group of angels that emerge there are always two that are more powerful than the rest. These two represent the opposite sides of light and darkness. The one, who is light, represents pure good." At this statement everyone looked at the sadistic tensai of Seigaku in awe. Then they realized that Fuji, even though he liked to see others suffer a little (a.k.a. Inui juice, scaring Kaidoh, ect.), would fight to the death for any of his friends or family. Inui continued, "The one who represents darkness shows that even those who have fallen can rise to be good again."

After this comment everyone just stared at Inui. Sakuno interrupted, "Ryoma, when your father was your age he was also an angel like you, except he was the angel of light. He succumbed to the dark side of his powers and fell. The rest of his group was able to bring him back to their side but he never forgave himself for falling. That's probably the reason you were born to be the angel of darkness."

Ryoma asked, "And you would know this how?"

Sakuno replied, "My grandmother was your father's guardian."

"So why will the fallen try to find Fuji and Ryoma?" asked Oishi.

"If the fallen can persuade a chosen to fall then their side will gain a very distinct advantage. There power will increase sharply and yours will decrease sharply. Also because you are all linked to the chosen, you will be easier to persuade. If they manage to kill wither Fuji or Ryoma… (Another awkward silence) then all of you will lose your angel powers." said Inui.

After about five minutes of silence Taka spoke up, "So how do we stop these fallen?"

"Well you have to get them to rise." Sakuno replied. "If you can convince them to rise willingly then they will actually regain their angel powers and join your group. Every fallen that you can get too willingly rise will increase the strength of your group. However that rarely happens, most of the time you have to force them to rise. First you will have to fight them to weaken them. Then Fuji or Ryoma will have to use the power I haven't taught them to use yet. They have the power to bring a fallen back to a human form. If you have to force them to rise they will retain no memories of their experiences as an angel or fallen."

"N…no pressure or anything." chuckled Fuji.

Ryoma noticed that the tensai's speech was becoming forced. Fuji's eyes were closed so he could hide his pain. Then Ryoma noticed that the blood seeping through his jacket was becoming more and more noticeable.

Ryoma turned to Fuji and said, "Fuji-senpai, maybe you should go lie down or something."

Fuji turned to Ryoma and tried to smile but couldn't. He replied, "N…no, I'm f…fine. I'm just a little tir…"

Fuji collapsed mid sentence. Everyone gasped and ran towards Fuji. Eiji flipped over the couch and landed at the tensai's side. Ryoma unzipped Fuji's jacket and reveled that the tensai was drenched in his own blood.

Sakuno screamed to Inui, "Call an ambulance. Now!!"

* * *

The next chapter might take a little longer so please be patient.

Please Review


	7. Unexpected visitors

Chapter 7 

When Fuji woke up the first thing he did was look at his surroundings. He saw white walls and when he tried to move he felt a small pinch in his arm. He looked down and saw he had an iv in his arm. He defiantly wasn't in Sakuno's living room anymore. He tried to figure out what had happened to him. He remembered being injured during training. He remembered healing his teammates as Inui and Sakuno explained what was going on, but everything after that was all blurry. As he was lying in the hospital bed trying to sort through the fog, he heard the door click. He looked up and saw Sakuno standing in the doorway.

"Are you feeling any better Fuji?" asked Sakuno.

"A little…" answered Fuji. "What happened?"

"You passed out after healing everyone," replied Sakuno. Then she added seriously, "Next time you have a serious injury, please let us know. We can't lose you."

Fuji nodded and answered, "I will, I promise."

Sakuno then said, "Everyone else is out in the hall. Do you mind if they come in?"

Fuji smiled and said, "No, not at all."

Sakuno left momentarily, and when she returned everyone else came in with her. As soon as Eiji saw his best friend lying in the hospital bed he ran towards his like he was going to glomp him. When Oishi saw what his doubles partner was up to he jumped in between Eiji and Fuji.

Eiji don't. Fuji is still in bad condition." Said Oishi almost in a panic.

Eiji skidded to a stop. He looked at Oishi sheepishly and said, "Oh…right. Sorry!"

Fuji chuckled and said, "That's ok Eiji."

Everyone crowded around Fuji to ask how he was and to see if he needed anything. Fuji was touched by his friend's willingness to help hi, but he kept telling them that he was fine.

After a little while Inui interrupted the commotion and said, "There is one more person who would like to talk to the eight of you. Echizen-san will you come in here for a minute."

Nanjiroh walked in the room looking rather sheepishly. As he walked through the door all of the angels starred at him. They all had so many questions to ask the past angel.

"Hello angels." said Nanjiroh. "I know that you are all just getting used to your powers, but do you have any questions for me."

Tezuka spoke up first, "How did you fall?"

"Not to be blunt or anything…" said Momo.

Nanjiroh replied, "No, I don't mind it is a valid question. I was persuaded to the fallen side because they threatened to kill my family."

Eiji asked, "How did you come back to the good side?"

Nanjiroh replied, "Well the rest of my group found me and promised to help me protect my family."

Oishi asked, "Do you still have your powers, like your healing powers?"

Nanjiroh, "No, all my powers are gone. While we were protecting my family from an all out attack by the fallen one of my friends was caught in the crossfire. He was my best friend, and the angel of darkness. So we all lost our powers in the end."

Everyone was silent for several minutes. Then Fuji spoke up, "So how do resist these persuasions?"

Nanjiroh replied, "You have to keep your priorities straight. You can't fall for their tricks or false bargains or threats. Well that is all that I can tell you. The rest is up to you."

Nanjiroh left the room with everyone staring at him in absolute silence. Then Sakuno spoke up, "Well we had better leave Fuji to rest. We are all staying at the hotel across the street just in case. If you need us just call out to Ryoma, he will hear you. Just trust me."

With that everyone left the room so Fuji could sleep. Fuji soon fell into a light sleep.

After a few hours of troubled sleep Fuji awoke when he heard a rustling in his room. He sat up and looked around. He saw a black shadow in the corner of his room.

"Who's there?! Fuji called out.

The black shadow moved, and the started to laugh. When the figure stepped out of the corner Fuji saw a person with brilliant black wings standing there. Hw then noticed the figure had familiar silver and black hair.

Fuji gasped, "Saeki!"

Saeki laughed, "Yes Fuji it's me. Were you expecting someone else?"

Fuji gapped, "You…you are a fallen?"

Saeki replied, "Yes, I was sent to talk to you."

Fuji snapped, "I'm not planning on talking to the likes of you!"

Saeki just laughed, "What do you think you can do about it. You have been hospitalized, and the rest of your group isn't here. You actually think you stand a chance."

Fuji realized that he was right. He was in no condition to fight. He called out, "Ryoma!"

Within the minute the rest of the angels were there in angel form. Ryoma had his sword out and his eyes were blazing.

Saeki laughed, "You all discovered your powers today. You think that you stand a chance against a veteran?"

All the angels replied, "Yes!"

Fuji spoke up, "Saeki, you were my best friend when we were little. Will you please consider joining our team? We don't want to have to force you to rise."

Saeki looked thoughtful for a minute then turned to Fuji and shot 3 shards of glass at Fuji. Luckily Fuji transformed and dodged the shards.

Fuji turned to Saeki, "Well I take that as a no, and I see your power is gla…"

Before Fuji finished the sentence Saeki had imprisoned Fuji in a case of glass. Fuji didn't have the strength to break out of the prison.

Saeki chuckled, "Well this is a good gift for the head fallen. I single handedly trapped the new angel of light."

The rest of the Seigaku regulars were furious now. It was apparent that there wasn't enough oxygen in the glass prison for Fuji, because in his weakened state he had passed out. Momo shot a blast of lightning at Saeki and he fell to the ground. Ryoma flew at the glass prison and broke it open with his sword. Fuji had transformed back to normal, and Ryoma placed his senpai back down in the hospital bed. Meanwhile Taka hit Saeki with a blast of fire and Kaidoh captured him in a prison of ice.

Kaidoh said, "An eye for an eye."

Tezuka turned to Saeki and said, "We will give you one last chance to join us. If you don't join us we will rid you of your powers all together. What is your choice?"

Saeki just glared at Tezuka and said, "I would never join your pitiful team."

Just then Ryoma flew at the ice prison and there was a flash of black light…


	8. The first to rise

Thanks for the continued support. I do hope I update quick enough

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own prince of tennis, but I wish I did.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 8_**

When the black light subsided looked towards the ice prison to see what had happened. When their eyes could focus again they saw that Saeki was back to his normal form; however he was unconscious in the ice prison. They then saw that Ryoma was also unconscious next to the prison.

"O'chibi!!! Are you alright?" cried Eiji as he flipped through the air and landed at Ryoma's side.

All of the others joined Eiji at Ryoma's side within an instant.

"Let's try to wake him up." said Tezuka. All the others nodded in agreement. Tezuka continued, "Oishi can you douse him with a little water. Maybe it will wake him up."

Oishi nodded and waved his arm at Ryoma. A small jet of water hit Ryoma in the face. All of the sudden Ryoma was awake and coughing, "What the hell was that for."

Everyone sighed when they saw that Ryoma was ok. Then Momo asked, "What happened?"

Ryoma looked at all the faces that were waiting expectantly and answered, "Well before we went to bed Sakuno taught me how to force a fallen to rise. So when Saeki wouldn't rise willingly, I forced him to."

Everyone starred at Ryoma in awe, because he had so much control over his powers. However Ryoma soon showed that he had used up all of his energy forcing Saeki to rise when he suddenly changed back to his normal form. He collapsed on the floor panting and looked up at Kaidoh and said, "You can let Saeki out now. He won't remember any of this."

Kaidoh grudgingly waved his hand at the ice prison, melting it in an instant. Saeki fell to the floor still unconscious. All of the angels changed back to their normal forms. When Ryoma, even in his fatigued state, rushed to the side of the hospital bed they remembered that Fuji had passed out. Soon Fuji woke up and asked, "What happened?"

Ryoma smirked and said, "Well that's a common question tonight."

Ryoma then proceeded to tell Fuji that Saeki had trapped him and he had passed out. Then Fuji gasped when he saw that Saeki was unconscious on the floor. Ryoma assured him it was just a side effect of being forced to rise.

Fuji nodded his head in understanding, but he couldn't help feeling ashamed that he couldn't convince Saeki to rise on his own. When he let out an audible sigh Eiji turned to him.

"He was to far corrupted by the dark side to return to the light willingly." Eiji said.

Fuji nodded and replied, "I know, but I didn't want it to be true. HE was my best friend when we were little."

Just then Inui and Sakuno walked in.

Inui said, "Well I see everyone handled this well. No one is injured, well with the exception of Fuji but he already was." Just then Inui spotted Saeki and said, "Oh good job I see you forced him to rise. Nice work Ryoma."

Sakuno was at Fuji's side trying to convince the angel that this couldn't have been helped. Fuji wasn't taking Saeki's being a fallen very well, and he was taking the forced rise even worse. "Tomorrow, if you are feeling better, when you are released from the hospital I will teach you how to force fallen to rise. Ok?"

Fuji just nodded in response. He was so tired from having to transform in his already weakened state that he could barley keep his eyes open anymore. He soon fell asleep while the others were telling Sakuno and Inui about the battle.

When Sakuno noticed that Fuji was sound asleep she signaled for everyone else to be quiet. Then she whispered, "I think that someone should spend the night here to watch over Fuji. It can't be Ryoma. Seeing as he is tired as well that is just inviting trouble. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Eiji raised his hand and said, "Oo…I do! Pick me, nya."

Inui looked at Sakuno who shrugged. Inui replied, "Ok Eiji. Just be careful."

With that everyone except Eiji and Fuji went back to the hotel to get some well deserved sleep. Eiji fell into a light sleep in the chair next to Fuji's bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone woke up, and gratefully saw that nothing eventful had happened. At least nothing else exciting had happened. Fuji was all better. Luckily one of the perks to being an angel of light was you healed much quicker than normal since you couldn't be healed. Fuji also attributed his speedy recovery to the thermos of Inui Juice Healing remix. When everyone saw Fuji drain his 3rd thermos of it they all sweatdropped.

Inui was missing because he had taken Saeki home. When they left Saeki still hadn't woken up, but Inui assured them it was normal. Sakuno was left in charge of the angels. Sakuno had promised to teach Fuji the last of his powers today, and she wanted to talk to Ryoma and Fuji alone.

Sakuno asked, "Aren't you guys hungry? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

Momo spoke up first, "That's right! I'm starving."

"I think there is a burger place around here somewhere." replied Eiji

Momo grinned, "Eiji-senpai is buying." With that Momo started towards the Burger place with everyone in tow, except Fuji, Ryoma, and Sakuno.

Eiji ran after Momo and yelled, "Hey I never said that! I can't pay for all of you, nya! Oishii!"

Sakuno watched as the other six angels walked towards the burger shop. She then turned to the two remaining and said, "Come this way we have some training to do."

They walked into the wooded part of the park next to the hospital. When Sakuno was satisfied with the location she stopped and said, "This is good enough." In the spot she chose there was no way they could be seen unless someone went walking in the woods.

Fuji then asked the question he had been pondering since the previous night, "Sakuno, why could Ryoma hear me from across the street?"

Sakuno looked at Fuji and replied, "Well, you and Ryoma are linked due to your powers. So if either of you ever need help just call out to the other and they will hear you."

Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other and nodded, forming a silent bond to help each other if the need arose.

Sakuno then continued, "As you two saw last night, the fallen will go after you in particular. I wasn't kidding when I said you two have to be extra careful. I'm sure the leaders of the fallen will know that you two are the chosen by now. You two should never travel alone. If someone jumps you and knocks you unconscious and takes you to the leaders the rest of us screwed. If the leaders get you the rest of us will not be able to fight back. Please be careful."

Fuji and Ryoma starred at the girl speechless as she was on the verge of tears. She seemed to want her group of angels to avoid the fate her grandmother's angels did. Fuji put his arm around the girl and said, "We will be careful. I promise."

Sakuno looked much happier as she turned to thank Fuji. She then said, "Ok Fuji…I have to teach you to make a fallen rise…"

* * *

Please review 


	9. Burger shop encounters

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own prince of tennis. I would like to though

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

"To make a fallen rise is the most difficult and tiring of all your powers. It takes even more energy than to heal someone." said Sakuno. "To make a fallen rise you have to send a concentrated blast of good energy directly at their heart. When the blast makes contact the fallen's heart will be released from the hold that darkness has on it. Your opponent will be knocked unconscious. If you do have to resort to this technique you will most likely change back to normal due to lack of energy."

Fuji listened intently to what Sakuno was saying. He wasn't particularly happy about the thought of forcing people to rise. He would prefer everyone rise willingly.

Sakuno noticed Fuji's silence and continued, "You aren't actually going to practice this because it uses too much energy. The secluded spot was more for the talk rather than practice. Well I would think that you two are hungry as well. Let's go meet up with the others."

With that the three walked to the burger shop to meet up with the others. The walk over was silent, because Fuji was still having difficulty grasping the fact that Saeki had turned to the darkness, and had been beyond help. Then he had a sudden revelation.

"Sakuno?" Fuji asked, "Will we know all of the fallen we meet?"

Sakuno looked trouble. _How did he figure that out? _she thought. Sakuno replied, "It is possible, but I don't know for sure." As they continued their journey in silence Sakuno was grateful. She though to herself _I hope he doesn't figure out who else is a fallen, or we will all be in trouble._

When they arrived at the burger shop they saw everyone else eating carefree. Kaidoh was arguing with Momo.

"Fsuuuu…baka peach, if you eat all those burgers you will be too fat to play tennis." Kaidoh said.

Momo replied, "You want to fight mamushi!"

Tezuka rubbed his head and said, "Both of you, 20 laps around the building. Now!" With his last "Now!" everyone could feel a slight tremor underneath them, and they all made a note to themselves _don't make Tezuka mad_.

Sakuno, Ryoma, and Fuji came in and ordered their food. When Fuji got his order everyone backed away from his tray. They could smell the wasabi from ten feet away. Fuji took a bite of his burger, smiled and said, "Ahh…perfect." Everyone sweatdropped.

As all the regulars enjoyed their food, they talked and had their first normal activity in two days. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Tezuka even though he still didn't smile. Finally after an hour in the burger shop Fuji and Ryoma realized that they were exhausted. Sakuno noticed that Fuji had fallen asleep, but no one else noticed because his eyes were closed all the time anyways. She looked over at Ryoma whose eyes were glazed over as he was pretending to listen to Momo.

Sakuno spoke up, "Fuji, Ryoma you two look a little tired why don't you go home."

Eiji jumped up behind Fuji, glomped him, and said, "Fuji, why don't you spend the night at my house, nya!"

Fuji, who was awake now, replied, "Sure Eiji, but will your parents mind."

"Not at all." Eiji replied.

Just then Kamio and Shinji from Fudomine walked in. They smiled when they saw the Seigaku regulars. Then Kamio called out, "Hey bike thief, Momo!"

Momo replied, "Hey speed freak."

As Kamio thought, _you don't know the half of it_, he asked, "Hey, do you want to go play some street tennis?"

Momo happily replied, "Sure! Hey Echizen how about you come too."

"Yes Echizen you should come too. I still haven't beaten you yet. I don't see how you even played with that injury to your eye. You were probably trying to win sympathy. First years should be put in their place…" Shinji rambled.

Ryoma, who had fallen asleep, was being viciously prodded awake by Momo. When he looked up he saw three expectant faces looking for an answer. Ryoma replied, "I'm going to go home and go to sleep."

Momo, Kamio, and Shinji's faces fell at his response. However they saw that Ryoma really was dead tired, so they sent him home with Tezuka and Oishi. Fuji left on Eiji's shoulder, because he was too tired to stand on his own. Sakuno, Kaidoh, and Taka all said goodnight and went their separate ways. Momo followed Kamio and Shinji.

After a half an hour of walking Momo looked around him and said, "This isn't the way to the street tennis courts. Where are you taking me?"

Kamio and Shinji laughed. Kamio said, "Look Shinji, it only took the angel a half an hour to figure out we were walking in the wrong direction."

Momo fumed, "Well there's no need to be…wait a minute what did you call me?"

Shinji chuckled, "Momo really isn't the brightest Seigaku regular. That is probably Fuji or Tezuka. But you really would think he would notice the direction we were walking in. That must be why Tachibana told us to try and capture Momo, seeing as his isn't the bright…"

Momo interrupted Shinji's monologue, "Does that mean you guys are fallen? As well as Tachibana?"

Kamio replied, "So he finally figured it out." There were two flashes of black light and Kamio and Shinji stood before Momo with their brilliant black wings out.

Momo changed into his angel form and shot a blast of lightning at Kamio. In a flash Kamio was behind Momo.

Momo starred in awe at Kamio. Kamio laughed and said, "I really am a speed demon. Hey Shinji get him while I have him distracted."

Shinji halfheartedly waved his arm at Momo. Momo turned quickly to see what was happening. When nothing happened for a minute he laughed and said, "What was that supposed to…" He stopped when his entire body went into a state of paralysis.

Shinji rambled, "A prolonged constant low voltage shock will paralyze even those who control electricity. It is weird that we have the same power. I wonder if that means we are similar in some way. I don't think that we are alike. However I think that I have more control over my powers. You didn't know this trick did you? Well…"

Kamio yelled, "Shinji just finish the job already!"

Shinji mumbled, "Fine." He waved his hand again and hit Momo in the head with a large blast of electricity. This blast knocked him unconscious.

Kamio laughed, "Now to get this worthless angel back to Tachibana…"

* * *

Please Review!!! 


	10. Momo captured

_**Chapter 10**_

8 am: The regulars, except Momo, were all in the club house getting ready for tennis practice. They were chatting about the past few days' experiences. Eiji was glomping Oishi and talking excitedly about his sleep over with Fuji. Fuji chuckled at the sight because in reality Fuji fell asleep ten minutes in to the sleep over.

"Nya, Oishii. It was sooo fun. I've never been allowed to have friends stay the night on a school night before. We watched a movie and ate popcorn. It was sooo fun, nya!!" Eiji said.

Fuji replied, "Eiji you watched a movie and ate popcorn, and I slept."

Eiji pouted, "Well it was still fun."

Tezuka observed the scene then said, "Ok practice is starting. Everyone run 10 laps to warm up."

Inui replied, "Tezuka, shouldn't we wait for Momo to get here?"

Oishi looked around and said, "You're right. Momo isn't here. I hadn't noticed yet."

Ryoma replied, "He probably stopped to eat or something."

Tezuka rubbed his temples and replied, "If he isn't here in five minutes then we start practice without him."

As soon as he said this there was a frantic knocking at the door. Then they heard Sakuno's frantic calls, "Everyone come out here and meet me over by the trees. We can't be heard by anyone. Now!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the distress in Sakuno's voice. They finished changing and ran outside to the designated meeting spot. When they arrived they saw that Sakuno was pacing and muttering to herself. They only heard a few words such as "how", "If I had only known" and "careless".

"What's wrong Sakuno?" Inui asked.

All Sakuno could do was hand Inui a piece of paper that appeared to have been read multiple times. Inui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and read the note to himself. He starred at the paper speechless.

Finally Tezuka took the paper form Inui and read it out loud, "Angels you may notice something or someone missing today. Even though Momo isn't the brightest member of your little team, since it apparently took him a half an hour to figure out that Kamio and Shinji were kidnapping him, I thought you might still want him back. All you have to do is come and get him yourselves. Make sure that Fuji and Ryoma are there. We will be waiting at the street tennis courts. Tachibana"

Everyone was silent for a moment. During the silence Ryoma thought, _if I had only gone with him maybe he wouldn't have been kidnapped._

After a moment Tezuka spoke up, "So what's the plan of action? Obviously we have to go and get him; however it is probably a trap."

Inui replied, "Probability of it being a trap 100. Probability of the goal of the trap being to capture Fuji and Ryoma 98."

Oishi replied, "But we can't just leave Momo there they might hurt him."

"Actually there is a p.s. on the note that says if we don't get to the tennis courts by 12pm today then they will kill Momo." Tezuka said.

"I have an idea but we will have to move fast." Fuji said. Everyone gathered close while Fuji explained his idea.

An hour later the angels were gathered at the street tennis courts. The courts looked deserted until they heard maniacal laughter come from above them. There was a strong gust of wind and Kamio, Shinji, and Tachibana descended. All three had their black wings out for all to see. Luckily it was a school day so no one was around.

Tachibana, Shinji, and Kamio stood before the angels, who hadn't yet transformed. Tachibana said, "I'm glad you could all come, especially you Fuji and Ryoma."

Ryoma, who was still beating himself up for not going with Momo, snapped, "Where is Momo?" Fuji shot a look at Ryoma that told him to be quiet. Fuji's icy glare brought Ryoma back to his senses.

Luckily Tachibana hadn't noticed the look Fuji gave Ryoma because he had been "tsk"-ing Ryoma. He said, "Impatient are we? Fine here is your missing angel." He snapped his fingers and a gale force wind brought an unconscious Momo with it. All the angels gasped.

Oishi yelled, "What did you do to him?!"

Shinji mumbled, "A low, constant current of electricity can paralyze anything. Even those who can control electricity. Momo isn't immune to electricity he can just manipulate it. It really is a pity that he wasn't bright enough to figure out what was going on. I was looking forward to a fight, but Momo wasn't much of a challenge."

Kamio interrupted Shinji, "Ok that's enough. We will trade Momo for Fuji and Ryoma, or we fight."

Fuji looked at the three fallen and asked, "Why don't you guys come back to the light. If you rise now you can join us to defeat the darkness. I can see it doesn't hold full sway over you yet. Your eyes are different from Saeki's."

Fuji saw the flicker of doubt pass through their eyes. He took the opportunity to focus his energy to change with his sword. Ryoma sensing what Fuji was doing brought forth his sword at the exact some time. Instantly the other five followed suit.

Ryoma said, "We don't want to have to hurt you and force you to rise."

Tachibana replied, "If we fail then the leaders of the fallen will have us killed weather we are human, fallen or angel."

Fuji replied, "We can help protect you if you rise willingly though. Please listen to us; you won't have to worry if you rise. But you aren't getting either Echizen or me. Also we won't let you hurt Momo. We are going to give you the choice rise willingly or we attack."

Tachibana said, "They threatened to hurt An."

Fuji replied comfortingly, "We can protect her as well."

Tachibana looked at his teammates and he smiled. He took a step forward. Just as Kamio cried out, "Tachibana!" a golden light engulfed Tachibana. When the light subsided Tachibana's wings had turned a light blue and white color, similar to Eiji's except they were smaller and had a few black feathers in them. He was also dressed similarly.

Shinji looked at Kamio and then took a hesitant step forward. He was also engulfed in the golden light. When the light subsided Shinji had yellow wings like Momo, except they were smaller and tipped with black. He was wearing similar clothing to Momo.

Kamio was the last to step foreword. When the familiar golden light subsided Kamio had small purple wings tipped with black. He was wearing a purple top and black pants.

When all three had risen Fuji and Ryoma stepped foreword and put their arms around their new teammates. Momo woke up finally and said, "I'm hungry…wait I was kidnapped."

Ryoma replied, "Mada mada dane senpai…we took care of that. Lets all go for burgers."


	11. Practice match

_**Chapter 11**_

A week had passed since the Fudomine incident and everything had returned to normal. Well as normal as it could be for the eight angel tennis players. They had finally settled into an everyday routine that included both tennis and angel practice (which were becoming less frequent as they mastered their powers). They also were keeping in closer contact with Fudomine. But otherwise there had been no attempted attacks or anything for a week.

Tezuka was relieved because that gave his team a chance to fully heal and focus on tennis more. Fuji had finally fully healed, which was a good thing. He really didn't need one of his best players and chosen to be injured. Fuji had tried to hide it at first, but Tezuka saw through the mask and made him take it easy for a few days. Tezuka had also noticed their newly awakened angel sides seemed to have improved their endurance and strength in their normal forms as well.

Tezuka called everyone in front of him to give out the end of practice (tennis) news. He said, "Good work everyone. Tomorrow there will be no practice because the regulars have a practice match with Jyosei Shonan."

Everyone else replied, "Ok buchou."

Momo ran up to Ryoma and asked, "Hey Ryoma, want to go for burgers?"

Ryoma replied, "Sure, thanks for treating."

Momo gapped, "Wait I never said that. Let's see if we can get Kikumaru-senpai to come too."

Ryoma called out, "Hey Kikumaru-senpai, we're going for burgers. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Eiji replied as he glomped Oishi. "Oishi, do you want to come too?"

Oishi replied, "Sure."

Ryoma smirked and said, "Senpai's treat."

The golden pair called, "Hey, wait a minute." And with that the four made their way to the burger shop and left the others to head home.

Fuji said goodbye to everyone then left for home by himself. As he walked he thought about the events of the pervious week. He recalled that the answer to his earlier proposed question to Sakuno seemed to be a yes. All the fallen they had come up against they had know prior to their change. They were also all tennis players. He then started to wonder if Yuuta had experienced anything like the changes he had gone through. However he quickly shook the thought from his head. Surely Yuuta would have told him if something that significant had happened.

The next day the nine Seigaku players arrived at Jyosei Shonan. The first thing they noticed was that the courts were empty and only one net was up.

Inui turned to Tezuka and asked, "Who called to schedule this match?"

Tezuka replied coolly, "Kajimoto."

Just then Kajimoto and the Tanaka twins walked over to the Seigaku regulars. Kajimoto greeted Tezuka, "Welcome Seigaku. Unfortunately the rest of our team will be unable to join us today, but we can still have a couple of practice matches. Right?"

Tezuka replied, "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Kajimoto said, "Well, Youhei and Kouhei requested that they play doubles against your golden pair."

Tezuka replied, "I have no objections to that."

Kajimoto continued, "Seeing as we only have one net up and there are only three of us we will only play one match at a time."

Tezuka turned to Oishi and Eiji and said, "You two will play against Youhei and Kouhei. Go warm up."

Oishi said, "Ok" at the same time that Eiji said, "K, nya."

Oishi and Eiji walked on to the courts. As they were preparing to play they failed to see the evil looks that the Tanaka twins and Kajimoto exchanged.

Kajimoto said to the twins telepathically, "You two know what to do, right?"

Kouhei replied telepathically, "Yup!"

Youhei added, "Slowly right?"

Kajimoto nodded as the twins entered the court and stood opposite the golden pair. The set started with Youhei serving. The game was going as expected. When the score was 3-0 with the Golden pair leading, Eiji went up to perform his signature Kikumaru beam. However he completely missed.

Oishi ran to his doubles partner and asked, "Eiji is everything ok?"

Eiji who was rubbing his eyes replied, "I think so. I just lost sight of the ball for a moment."

When Fuji heard this comment he opened his eyes. Eiji had amazing eyes sight and could track moving objects easily. He had watched the ball himself and had no trouble tracking it. He had also seen Kouhei make a small gesture with his hand before Eiji went to hit the ball. He shivered, sensing a strange energy in the air.

As the match continued Eiji started to make more and more unforced errors. Seeing this Oishi started to cover more letting Eiji take a break. Youhei made an easily returnable lob shot. Oishi went to use his moon volley, however he lost his grip when he made contact with the ball and dropped the tennis racket. The rest of the regulars, except Fuji, gasped as Oishi rubbed his arm like he had lost the feeling in it.

Fuji was glaring at Kajimoto and the Tanaka twins. He wasn't absolutely positive, but he knew something was defiantly wrong. This time Youhei had made a gesture with his hand prior to Oishi's attempted return. Youhei was giving Kajimoto a triumphant look.

After ten more minutes the golden pair was losing 5-3. Eiji was rubbing his eyes continuously and Oishi was doing the same to his arms and legs. Suddenly Oishi collapsed to the ground followed by Eiji.

Oishi was unable to move and screaming, "I can't feel anything. My whole body is numb and completely unresponsive."

Eiji was sobbing, "I can't see anything. I'm blind, nya."

Youhei and Kouhei were smiling at each other when Fuji stepped on to the court as the rest of the team rushed to their teammates. Fuji said very angrily, "I know you three are fallen. Show your true forms."

Kajimoto walked leisurely onto the court and stared into Fuji's eyes. He replied, "So you figured it out did you."

Fuji asked angrily, "This whole thing was a trap wasn't it? And what did Youhei and Kouhei do to Oishi and Eiji?"

Youhei popped up behind his captain and answered, "My brother and I can control other people's senses. We can turn them off at will. Obviously we turned off Oishi's sense of feeling and Eiji's sight."

Fuji glared at the three fallen and said in a menacing tone, "I will only say this once more. Transform now. Whether or not you were looking for a fight or not you found one." To show he was serious Fuji transformed in a brilliant golden light. His golden sword was out as well.

At the same time the rest of the angels, minus Oishi and Eiji, transformed. Ryoma was at Fuji's side when the light subsided, with his sword out. The three fallen also changed after the angels did.

Kajimoto laughed, "So you think that you can beat us. That's funny. Youhei, Kouhei, you two take the four over there. Leave the chosen to me."

The twins replied, "Ok buchou!"

The twins flew at the other four who all leaped into the air over the tennis courts. Taka was really angry and was in complete burning mode. Flames engulfed his entire body. He shot a pillar of fire at Kouhei. The blast hit dead on. However Kouhei had turned of his own sense of feeling. Next Youhei turned Taka's sense of feeling up to a very sensitive level. So his own power was unbearable to him. He fell to the ground unconscious from the fire that had engulfed his body.

Kajimoto laughed again, "You see we have far more control over our powers. We won't lose to the likes of you." With that said Kajimoto waved his hand towards Taka as Inui was rushing to try and help him. Suddenly Taka was trapped in a metal box.

Fuji said, "So you can manipulate metal."

Ryoma looked at Fuji and asked, "Are we going to try and convince them to rise?"

Fuji replied coldly, "No, they went too far. We are going to beat them and strip them of their powers."

Ryoma looked at Fuji and decided it was better not to argue. While this little exchange happened The Tanaka twins had managed to take down Momo as well.

Kajimoto flew straight at Fuji, whose back was turned, with a sword drawn. However Fuji heard him coming and took off and avoided the slash. He also countered with a blast of light energy that managed to hit Kajimoto in the stomach. Ryoma also shot a blast at Kajimoto and hit him in the arm. Kajimoto was knocked to the ground.

Youhei saw his buchou fall to the ground and started to make a gesture in Fuji's direction. However Kaidoh saw him and fired an intense blast of ice at Youhei until it encased him completely. Youhei who had been distracted by Fuji had forgotten to defend himself.

Kouhei saw his brother become an ice statue of himself. Enraged he flew at Kaidoh and turned off his sight. Kaidoh now disoriented fell to the ground. However Tezuka saw this and brought up several pillars of earth and knocked Kouhei to the ground. He focused his power and managed to bring forth a very large rock and hit Kouhei in the head with it knocking him unconscious.

Kajimoto watched his doubles team fall and flew at Ryoma who was watching Tezuka beat up Kouhei. His sword ripped across Ryoma's stomach. Fuji screamed and flew at Kajimoto with his own sword glowing with pure light. His sword made contact and Kajimoto was blown backwards. Fuji concentrated and sent out a circular blast that hit all three fallen directly in their hearts. All there were forced to rise in one swift attack. Inui gapped at Fuji who was surprisingly still conscious after the blast. Inui checked to make sure all three fallen were unconscious from the forced rising.

Fuji flew to Ryoma's side. Ryoma was bleeding a lot and was unconscious. Fuji held his hands out over Ryoma's stomach and focused all his energy into healing the quickly paling boy. After a few minutes Ryoma looked up at his senpai, who was very pale. Ryoma tried to thank him, but Fuji flew off to heal the rest of the group.

As soon as Fuji had healed the last of the angels he collapsed on the ground in his normal form. Ryoma looked at Inui and asked, "How did Fuji have the energy to forcibly rise three fallen and heal all of us?"

Inui shook his head and replied, "I honestly don't know. However he just proved his strength and right to be the angel of light. The angel of light's power reflects his emotions. Fuji being angry with his friends being hurt must have stripped away the limits on his powers. I would guess he will be unconscious until tomorrow now."

Ryoma nodded and asked, "What should we do with these three?"

Tezuka answered, "Leave them here. I'm sure someone will find them."

With that the angels and Inui left. Taka carried Fuji since he was the strongest. Eiji was happily glomping Oishi happy to be able to see again. Oishi didn't mind Eiji glomping him. He was just happy he was able to feel it.

Unbeknownst to the angels a figure was watching them from the roof of the school. This figure said to himself while twisting its hair, "Well that makes seven who failed. Let's hope the next we send to try to fight the angels doesn't fail. nfu nfu nfu."


	12. Street tennis

Thank you for all the reviews and continued support. I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while. I had to work a lot. The next few chapters may take a while. Please be patient.

* * *

Tachibana, Kamio, and Shinji were on their way to the street tennis courts one day after school. Kamio and Shinji wanted to get in some doubles practice since Tachibana had told them they would be playing doubles 1 in the next match. They usually were able to find some good opponents at the street courts.

When they arrived they found that the courts were deserted. They looked around in disappointment hoping to find some sort of opponent. Much to their dismay they weren't able to find anyone.

As they grabbed their stuff to head home, they heard someone call out, "Were you guys looking for an opponent?"

All three turned quickly towards the voice. Unexpectedly when they turned they found Oshitari, Gakuto, and Jirou (who was sleeping on the bench). Shinji replied, "Yes we were. Would you like to play Kamio and me in doubles? However it is weird that we didn't see you standing there. We looked all the way around the courts for opponents but we didn't see you at all. Especially with the one sleeping on the bench, when did he get there? It's like you mag…"

Gakuto, who was bouncing up and down, replied, "We'll be your opponents if you stop rambling."

Kamio grabbed his tennis racket and said, "Ok, come on Shinji."

While Shinji and Kamio walked onto the courts to play against Oshitari and Gakuto, Tachibana went and took a seat next to Jiroh. The match proceeded with both doubles pairs relatively evenly matched. Since Kamio and Shinji were distracted by playing the match and Tachibana was watching intensely, no one saw Jiroh inch closer and closer to Tachibana. Jiroh reached out and tapped Tachibana's leg.

The next thing that Kamio and Shinji saw was there captain falling to the ground unconscious. Kamio screamed, "Tachibana!" and ran to his fallen captain's side. He was quickly followed by Shinji.

Kamio started shaking Tachibana gently crying, "Wake up. Wake up Tachibana."

Shinji started muttering confused and worried, "Tachibana seemed fine when we came. If he wasn't feeling all right he would have said something wouldn't he? What if he was sick and we made it worse by having him come with us?"

By this time Kamio and Shinji could hear demeaning laughter coming from behind them. They then hear Gakuto say, "Hey Yuushi, I don't think they've figured it out yet."

Kamio spun around in an instant and said menacingly, "What did you guys do to Tachibana?"

Oshitari replied coolly, "We didn't do anything" while pointing to Gakuto and himself. "Jiroh you can stop pretending now."

Instantly Jiroh bounced up and ran over to Oshitari's side. He said happily, "I can pretend to sleep well right? I wasn't sure if I could do it."

Gakuto sneered, "You shouldn't worry about that. You have plenty of experience sleeping, pretending to should be no big deal."

Kamio and Shinji just starred at the three Hyoutei players in awe. They honestly confused.

Oshitari sighed and said, "Well since you're obviously not going to figure it out on your own we'll make it clear for you." There were three bursts of dark light and the three Hyoutei players floated in front of the Fudomine players in full fallen form.

Shinji gasped and for once had a short response, "You guys are fallen?!"

Gakuto sneered, "For ones who were once fallen you sure are slow. I expected you to pick up on our energy right away. When you guys were fallens you should have heard of us as well."

Kamio snapped, "We stayed out of the main loop of information." He looked at Shinji and nodded. There were two flashes of yellow light and Kamio and Shinji were in their angel forms.

Shinji looked over at Kamio and said, "I don't know if we can handle these three on our own. Go get Seigaku quickly."

In a flash the angel of speed was gone. Shinji turned to face the three fallen. "I will not allow you to harm Tachibana. He has done so much for us. You will not beat me." Suddenly Shinji was surrounded by sparks and streaks of lightning were striking around him.

Gakuto sneered, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." As he spoke shadows began to dance around his fingertips.

Oshitari added coolly, "Gakuto is right. Your skills are far inferior to ours." He had flames engulfing his entire body.

Jiroh added, "Sugoi!! My powers are boring compared to Oshitari and Gakuto's."

Shinji was furious about them attacking his captain. He flew at them with surprising speed. Streaks of lightning were coming from his outstretched arms. Gakuto and his acrobatic abilities dodged the blasts easily. Oshitari however wasn't as lucky. One of the bolts of lightning struck his arm. It didn't cause much damage but it was enough to enrage Gakuto and make Oshitari mad.

Gakuto screamed, "How dare you hurt Yuushi! Take this you brat." He waved his arm at Shinji and suddenly Shinji was lost amidst the shadows.

Shinji looked around to try and get his bearings but the shadows were too thick. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. The next thing he knew was an intense heat and searing pain.

Gakuto jumped up and down and called, "Nice one Yuushi. Do you think he's still alive after that attack?"

Suddenly a jolt of lightning shot from the shadows and Oshitari answered, "I guess so."

Just as Oshitari was getting ready to deliver the final blow 9 figures blocked the path to the shadows.

Jiroh screamed, "Sugoi!!!! It's Seigaku and Fuji."

All of the Seigaku angels were standing in front of the shadows with Kamio. Fuji stepped foreword and asked point blank, "Why are you three doing this? What did you do to Tachibana?"

Kamio said, "That's right you never told us what you did to him."

Oshitari replied, "Well Jiroh used his power over sleep to cause him to fall into a deep, eternal sleep. Now I suggest if you want to live you let us kill the traitors."

When Seigaku failed to move out of the way Gakuto engulfed the group in shadow. He failed to notice that Fuji had evaded the blast and cornered Jiroh. Oshitari sent out pillars of fire into the shadows. Ryoma had managed to evade the blasts because his element is darkness. So he wasn't affected by Gakuto's shadows. He appeared at Fuji's side in a flash, unbeknownst to Oshitari and Gakuto.

Fuji and Ryoma had Jiroh cornered. Jiroh was bouncing around in his hyper state saying, "Sugoi, its Fuji," over and over.

Fuji saw that Jiroh still idolized him from the time they had played against one another. He took the opportunity to say, "You know Jiroh, if you rise willingly then you get to keep your powers and join our team."

Jiroh thought for a minute then yelled, "Ok!"

Oshitari and Gakuto were distracted from attacking their pray by a bright flash of white light. When they turned they found Jiroh bouncing around a pleased looking Fuji saying, "Sugoi!" They then saw that his wings were purple.

Gakuto gapped at the two angels who had escaped their attack, "How…you got him to rise?"

Ryoma replied, "Che…it was easy for Fuji. You can rise if you want to."

In response Gakuto focused a strong concentration of shadows around Fuji. Keeping Fuji from the light choked off the strength of his powers. He tried to fight against the overwhelming shadows but found that he couldn't see anything. The next thing he knew as searing pain and an intense heat.

Ryoma cried out, "Fuji-senpai." Ryoma shot a blast of dark energy at both Gakuto and Oshitari knocking them to the ground. An aura of dark energy completely engulfed him as he approached the two fallen. Ryoma growled, "I will give the two of you two choices. You can keep your powers by rising willingly and joining us, or I can forcibly make you rise right now and you WILL lose all of your powers. Choose."

Oshitari and Gakuto looked at each other and nodded. There were two flashes of white light. Gakuto and Oshitari emerged in angel forms.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN… 

Dear loyal readers,

I am truly sorry about the delay in updating the next chapter. I am getting ready to leave for college and have been very busy all summer. I promise that as soon as I get settled in my new dorm room and get my laptop I will update and post the next chapter. Thank you for bearing with me.

shemeno


	14. Hyoutei

Hey everybody! I'm back, sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all of you who support this story and were willing to wait for me to get settled into college life.

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13**_

When the rest of the Seigaku regulars saw that the three Hyoutei players had risen, Ryoma was already tending to Fuji's wounds. Gakuto, Oshitari, and Jiroh, who now felt remorse for their wrongdoings as fallen, were standing sheepishly five feet from the rest of the group.

As the Seigaku group tended to Fuji, Jiroh bounced over to Tachibana and woke him up. Kamio and Shinji flew over to their buchou greatly relieved. Then Oshitari walked up to Tezuka and said, "You might want to know that there are other fallen in Hyoutei."

Tezuka looked at the Hyoutei tensai and asked calmly, "How many?"

Gakuto glomped Yuushi and replied over Oshitari's shoulder, "All of the regulars are fallen. Well except for Atobe, we actually have no idea about him. He has been distant since we fell."

Oshitari added, "We have never seen him exhibit any powers or behaviors that would lead us to believe that he was a fallen. However the others will pose a threat once they discover that we decided to rise. They have become more vengeful and will probably track us all down and try to kill us all."

Ryoma looked up from tending to Fuji's wound and said, "We had better attack them before they attack us then. We will need a plan."

Fuji sat up and said, "Well why don't we have Oshitari, Gakuto, and Jiroh take me back to Hyoutei as a prisoner, seeing I am in the worst shape. That way it will be believable. Then the rest of you guys follow and we will take them by surprise."

As the rest of the Seigaku regulars looked uneasy with Fuji's plan Jiroh jumped up and said, "That sounds like a good idea. Can I be the one that captured Fuji? Please!!!!!"

Fuji smiled up at Jiroh and replied, "That's fine with me; just make sure it is okay with Oshitari and Gakuto."

Oshitari and Gakuto looked at each other skeptically, but Jiroh turned to the doubles pair and gave them a look that they couldn't say no to. Oshitari reluctantly nodded. Jiroh jumped up and danced around for joy.

By this point the Seigaku regulars were still looking uneasy, until Ryoma spoke up, "Fuji, I really don't like this plan. For one, you are injured and should rest. Also you don't know what will happen when they take you back to Hyoutei. What happens if they decided to fall again, and they already have you captured?"

Fuji smiled at Ryoma and replied, "I don't think that will happen, but to be sure you guys will be right behind us. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine."

Ryoma looked at Fuji hesitantly. Finally Ryoma sighed and nodded to the rest of the Seigaku regulars. Then he looked at the Fudomine Angels and said, "You guys should go home and make sure Tachibana is alright."

Kamio was just about to protest when Tachibana asked, "Are you sure you can do this by yourselves?"

Ryoma merely nodded, but that was enough for Tachibana. He shifted into his angel form and took to the sky followed closely by Kamio and Shinji. Ryoma then turned to Oshitari and said, "We had better do this now before they figure out that you guys have risen. You three take Fuji, and we will be following very closely behind. You had better not fly right up to the school. They might notice the white wings"

Oshitari nodded then looked to Jiroh who instantly clung to Fuji. Fuji winced once in pain, but Jiroh noticed and loosened his grip enough so that he wouldn't hurt Fuji. Oshitari, Jiroh, and Gakuto all shifted into their angelic forms and flew off in the direction of Hyoutei Gakuen. Within thirty seconds the eight remaining Seigaku members followed after the three. However they were careful to remain out of sight.

As the three Hyoutei angels and Fuji approached Hyoutei Gakuen they started to fly lower and lower to the ground. Finally they landed and walked the remaining distance to the tennis club house. When they arrived the rest of the Hyoutei regulars minus Atobe were already in the club house so the remainder of the Seigaku angel was able to perch inconspicuously on the roof.

Oshitari signaled for Jiroh to stay outside with Fuji, and then pushed open the door while Gakuto leaped through. Oshitari looked over at Shishido and the rest of the regulars and said coolly, "You'll never guess what we ran into today."

Shishido glared at Oshitari and snapped, "You know I hate it when you play those stupid guessing games. Just tell me already."

Gakuto leaped on Oshitari from behind and said, "Well if he isn't going to be nice to us then maybe we shouldn't tell him, right Yuushi."

Shishido started to lunge for Gakuto, but he was stopped by Ootari. Shishido gave in and said, "Ok, will you just tell us what you found."

Oshitari replied, "We found a wounded angel over by the street courts."

Ootari asked, "Who did you find."

Oshitari called out the door, "Alright come outside and we will show you."

The four inside followed Oshitari and Gakuto outside. When they got outside what they found was Jiroh, who was, clutching Fuji exclaimed, "We found a wounded chosen."

The four Hyoutei fallen all sprang to their feet. Hyoishi said, "You actually captured Fuji with just the three of you?"

Jiroh, who was bouncing up and down in excitement, exclaimed, "Yup! We did."

There was a flash of black light and the four fallen transformed. Shishido said, "This is great the head fallen will be very pleased with us." Shishido looked over at the three Hyoutei members who had yet to transform and said, "Why don't you three transform and we can have fun with this one."

Just then Oshitari yelled, "NOW!"

There was a bright flash of light and the three remaining Hyoutei members had transformed. Hiyoshi yelled, "Traitors. We are just going to have to kill you now, and if you hadn't noticed we out number you seeing as the chosen one is wounded."

Suddenly the eight on the roof descended behind the fallen. When they landed Ryoma said, "I think you might want to count again."

The four fallen whirled around to see that they were surrounded. Then Shishido said, "If you think that we are going to rise without a fight then you are sorely mistaken." He waved his arm at Ryoma, and suddenly Ryoma fell to the ground. Ryoma struggled to try and get up but couldn't.

Ryoma glared at Shishido and snapped, "What the hell did you do."

Shishido laughed, "So Oshitari, Gakuto, and Jiroh didn't tell you what our powers were. That was nice of them. Well I can do this as well." He then waved his hand at Tezuka. Suddenly Tezuka wasn't on the ground anymore. As he tried to get back to the ground he found himself unable to.

Fuji then said, "Guys he apparently can control gravity, be careful."

Shishido turned to Fuji and snapped, "If you don't shut the hell up I am going to send you into orbit."

While Shishido was turned Tezuka shot spears of rock at him. However Kabaji saw what was happening, and disintegrated the spears with a wave of his arm and an "Usu". Kaidoh tried to retaliate by shooting ice daggers at Kabaji and Shishido; however Hiyoshi turned and used his telekinesis to deflect all of the ice daggers. Oishi and Eiji attempted to double team Shishido and Ootari by having Eiji cause a massive tornado and Oishi cause a typhoon simultaneously. However after the two attacks hit the spot where the doubles pair was standing was completely vacant.

"Oh yeah, Ootari's power is illusion," said Oshitari.

"Nya, you might have wanted to mention that before," screamed Eiji.

Shishido laughed, "Well let's see the three strongest are incapacitated, and the four of us are seasoned fighters. You probably should have planned this better."

Suddenly Shishido was knocked to the ground by a massive fire ball. "You seem to have forgotten about the three of us," said Oshitari.

Shishido glared up and growled, "Damn it. I forgot about you three." He then turned to Oshitari and increased the gravity surrounding him. However while this was taking place, Jiroh popped up behind Kabaji and put him to sleep. Then Eiji caught Ootari in a whirlwind, while Momo shot a bolt of lightning at Hiyoshi knocking him over. Kaidoh, not wanting to be out done by Momo, incased Hiyoshi in a case of ice.

Shishido turned to face the angels and growled, "I am still not willing to give up so easily." He made a wide sweep of his arm and caught Eiji, Oishi, Gakuto, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, and Jiroh in his control of gravity. "Nice knowing you all, but the next time that anyone will see you is when you pass by the space station."

While Shishido was basking in his moment of victory he was suddenly slashed across the back. He turned around to see Fuji transformed with his sword out. Fuji's eyes were open and seemed to be piercing through Shishido. "Trying to hurt my friends is unforgivable." He sent a blast of pure white energy straight at Shishido's heart. The blast hit its target directly. Shishido was knocked backwards unconscious, at the same time Fuji collapsed to the ground unconscious as well.

As soon as Shishido fell unconscious Ryoma flew over to help Fuji. Ryoma checked to make sure that Fuji was okay, and then flew off to finish the job. As soon as the other three Hyoutei regulars had been forced to rise, Ryoma and Tezuka bandaged Fuji's wounds.

As Fuji woke up he asked groggily, "So is the battle over?"

Ryoma answered, "Yeah it's over."

Oshitari asked, "Is Fuji going to be okay?"

Fuji replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I didn't get any new wounds this time."

Oshitari said, "You guys take Fuji home, we will get the rest of these guys home safely. We will keep you posted I'm sure that the head fallen will not take this lightly. As soon as something happens we will let you guys know."

Fuji smiled and replied, "Thank you Oshitari."

Tezuka picked up Fuji and flew off towards Seigaku with the rest of the Seigaku regulars. While Oshitari, Gakuto, and Jiroh took the rest of Hyoutei back to their houses five shadows floated above the battlefield, shook their heads and flew off.

* * *

Review please!!!


	15. Another AN

Hello everyone.

I am really sorry about the long wait. I am working on the next chapter right now...but i have to go back to school this weekend. So things are a little hectic. I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Please bear with me.

My deepest gratitude

shemeno

P.S. If you really like Prince of tennis please join this forum: http://z15. 


	16. Direct confrontation

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update time.� I have been swamped.� However I promise to try and update more frequently.� Thank you for still reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, although I wish I owned Fuji...**

* * *

�

_**Chapter 14**_

Five figures surrounded by darkness awaited orders from their superiors. After the group had waited 10 minutes, 5 figures completely covered by their cloaks, descended from above them. The five who had been waiting dropped to one knee. Only the one in the middle dared to speak.

"My lords, what would you like us to do this time?" he said looking up, as a single beam of moonlight reflected off of his silver hair.

"We need to end this Angel problem once and for all." said the center head fallen. "This is why we are sending out our most experienced fallen. We're sure you 5 can take care of this, and if you can't…don't come back."

With that said the 5 head fallen stretched their jet black wings and took off into the night sky. The fallen with the silver hair turned to his companions and said with a smirk, "You guys up for direct confrontation?" Four heads nodded and took off chuckling. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days after the Hyoutei incident and Tezuka had called a regulars only tennis practice. All of their encounters with fallen had taken away from practice time, which Tezuka was not to happy with. All of the regulars were paired up playing practice matches. Tezuka had made sure to remind Fuji to not go all out; he really couldn't risk being re-injured. Tezuka was glad that practice was going normally for once.

All of the sudden the sky was dark and 5 figures with black wings descended from the sky. The regulars were all on courts A and B so the figures landed gracefully in between the 2 courts. Fuji spun around to face the fallen in the center and addressed all of the fallen, "I wouldn't expect anything but direct confrontation from Rikkaidai." Niou grinned at Fuji. To his left stood Yagyuu and Renji, and to his right was Bunta and Jackal.

Fuji and Ryoma nodded and the 8 angels were engulfed in bright light. The fallen watched as the light dissipated. Fuji and Ryoma were standing in the center, swords already drawn. The rest were gathered around them. Ryoma asked, "I know this is your nature but why attack us directly?"

Bunta pooped his gum and responded, "The head fallen are sick of losing fallen to you guys. So they sent us. We don't lose."

With that said the five fallen took off. Without a second thought Seigaku took off as well. Meanwhile Inui called up, "Be Careful, we have no idea what their powers are or what they are capable of!"

Niou whipped around to face Fuji and laughed, "Do you really think you alone can face me."

Fuji retorted, "Why don't we just wait and see."

"Suit yourself." Niou replied as he swooped down through the rest of the tennis players.

Fuji followed Niou down into the crowds, but when he came out the other side he couldn't see Niou anymore. He flew up above the rest of the fighting thinking from that vantage point he could see him better. He looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

Kaidou and Momo had surrounded Jackal. Kaidou shot an icy blast at Jackal. However with a wave of his hand a wave of fire met the icy blast and melted it. Momo shot a lightning bolt at Jackal while his back was turned but he ducked and turned to face Momo. Suddenly Oishi flew over to Kaidou. Kaidou said, "Oishi-senpai, can you lend a hand."

Oishi replied, "Yes." He summoned a pillar of water but at the last second he brought it crashing down on Kaidou. Kaidou was knocked from the air and smashed into the tennis courts below. Oishi looked down at his work and sneered, "Puri."

Momo yelled, "Kaidou!" and started towards Kaidou, but was stopped short by a hand on his arm. He felt all his energy being drained from him. He tried to break free from the grip but he didn't have the strength. He suddenly lost the ability to stay in his angel form and plummeted to the ground next to Kaidou.

Bunta bounced up next to Jackal happily and said, "So much for my energy problems. I love being able to feed off other's energy." Jackal nodded as Bunta took of full speed closely followed by Ryoma. However he felt a sudden chill and he was being enclosed in an icy shell. He started to melt the ice, when he was struck by an electric blast where the ice was being melted. Jackal looked down at Momo who had transformed again. Jackal cringed and tried to fly off but he was struck again by a second electric blast on his wet leg, and fell to the ground. Momo passed out unable to retain his angel state.

Yagyuu had tried to shake the golden pair, but they were not relenting. He stopped suddenly just in time to come face to face with a water cyclone. He tried to dodge to the left, but he was still hit by the attack. He made a sweep of his arm and caught Oishi by the ankle with a vine. The vine swung upwards dragging Oishi along for the ride. Suddenly the vine took a downwards turn and started hurling Oishi down towards the tennis courts. A golden sword sliced trough the vine and a strong gust of wind slowed Oishi's fall to a stop. Oishi and Eiji turned to Yagyuu again and this time Eiji sent a 

Twister as well as Oishi sending another cyclone. Yagyuu was unable to avoid the attacks at all and was sent flying to the tennis courts below.

Taka and Tezuka had cornered Renji. Tezuka sent a spike of stone at Renji, but suddenly the flight path of the spike changed. The spike did a 180 and was flying right at Tezuka. He swooped to try and avoid it but it still scrapped against his right leg. He cringed and tried another spike attack. Again the spike was redirected at its summoner, except this time it stuck his left wing, sending him spiraling to the ground. Taka glanced down at his fallen captain, and summoned a fire ball and hurled it at Renji. Renji smirked as he deflected the fire ball directly back at Taka. The blast was a direct hit. Suddenly from beneath Renji 4 spikes of stone flew up and struck him. He looked stunned at Tezuka as he fell besides him. Tezuka waved his arm at Renji and encased him in a stone cage.

Ryoma had caught up with Bunta. He decided to skip the small talk and simply fire a blast of dark energy at Bunta. Bunta swiftly dodged the attack and swooped down behind Ryoma. However Ryoma had seen what Bunta did to Momo and was careful to avoid contact with the self proclaimed tensai. He swung his sword at Bunta. He failed to make any contact but the sword kept Bunta far enough back so he couldn't touch him. He switched the sword to his right hand and swung again. Bunta dodged the blade but was met with a blast of dark energy.

Meanwhile someone tapped on Fuji's shoulder. He spun around blade raised, but found himself face to face with Ryoma. Fuji sighed, "Saa…Echizen you scared me."

Echizen replied, "I'm sorry, have you found Niou yet?"

"No." Fuji said as he pulled his gaze from his left.

"That's odd that he would run from a fight." Stated Echizen as Fuji glanced left again. Echizen swung his sword towards his senpai.

Their swords met with a clang and a mix of light and dark energy. Both were blown back a few feet. Fuji opened his eyes and said menacingly, "You really thought I would fall for that trickster."

Echizen/Niou sighed, "Of course you would figure it out." 

He rose is blade a second time and charged. Fuji flipped out of the way and countered with a light energy blast. Niou evaded it with ease. He shifted easily into a duplicate of Fuji, and fired a light energy blast…at Ryoma.

Fuji yelled, "Ryoma look out."

Ryoma dodged the blast just in time, however Bunta wasn't expecting the light energy. The attack sunk into his stomach, and he fell to the ground. Ryoma dived after him. Bunta hit the ground with a thud. Ryoma landed beside him his blade pointed at Bunta's throat. "You have two choices. You know what they are right." Ryoma said. "I will give you to the count of three. 1…2…"

"All right, All right I give." Bunta said. A bright flash of light engulfed him. When the light subsided he was left standing in the typical angels outfit. His wings were the same color as his hair. Ryoma glanced up at his senpai and decided Fuji could handle himself, and went off to take care of the rest of Rikkaidai.

Two golden swords of light clashed over and over again. Fuji managed to land a slash on Niou's left arm, but at the cost of a deep gouge in his right leg. Fuji's Sapphire eyes suddenly turned golden. He stopped midair. Niou took his opportunity take another slash at Fuji. Fuji shot upwards, but not without another gash on his leg. Niou chased after him, but suddenly Fuji was surrounded by a brilliant golden light. Niou stopped in his tracks, not daring to approach Fuji. The golden aura shot out as an energy field in that concentrated itself on Niou. Niou was knocked to the ground. 

Fuji floated gracefully down in front of Niou. His eyes were back to their original sapphire blue. He hovered a few inches about the ground, not trusting that his right leg would support his weight. Niou starred at Fuji in shock. He didn't know that the chosen had that kind of power hidden within them. Meanwhile Fuji had started gathering energy to cause Niou to rise unwillingly.

"Wait," Niou cried, "I'll rise willingly."

Fuji hesitated and said, "I don't know if we can trust you."

Niou pulled out a letter and handed it to Fuji, "You can choose whether or not to trust me, but if I wasn't willing to rise would I really give you that."

As Fuji read the note his eyes opened in shock. He looked at Niou hoping he would give him a sign that it wasn't true. Niou shook his head sadly as a bright light engulfed him. Fuji read the note again, and then took off.

Niou flew over to where Ryoma and Bunta were. He landed on Bunta's right and shook out his now white wings. Bunta looked at Niou while Ryoma finished forcing the other three Rikkaidai players to rise.

Once he was finished Ryoma turned around to face Niou and Bunta and asked, "Where is Fuji? We have some pretty serious injuries here." When he was only met with downcast glances he asked again, "Where is Fuji?"

Niou replied, "He went to St. Rudolph."

Ryoma asked, "Why would he leave without telling anyone."

Niou sighed, "A week ago the head fallen gave me a letter giving me an update on the situation. They were pleased to let me know that they had in their possession the one thing Fuji wouldn't be able to leave with them no matter what the price."

Ryoma asked angrily, "And that would be?"

"His Brother," Niou replied.

* * *

Please Review 


	17. Lords Unmasked

AN - Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I got a little overwhelmed with all of my school work and research and such. I am really sorry, but i hope you like the update. I will update at least one more chapter this week. I promise. So please tell me what you think of this.

P.S. i don't own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

Fuji speed towards at St. Rudolph as fast as he could. He completely ignored the fact that his leg was still bleeding. The nerve of them, kidnapping his brother. He should have guessed something was wrong when he hadn't heard from Yuuta in a few weeks. Yuuta had been distancing himself ever since he left for St. Rudolph, so it wasn't that abnormal for Yuuta not to call for weeks at a time. However Fuji was worried ever since the whole angel business began, that something wasn't quite right.

As Fuji arrived at St. Rudolph he headed straight to the tennis courts. That's where they would be keeping Yuuta. He descended down and hovered several inches above the ground in the middle of the tennis courts.

A voice rang out from behind him, "I knew you'd come, Fuji."

Fuji spun around to see Mizuki standing behind him. Fuji's eyes were open as he glared at Mizuki. "I should have guessed it was you. Where is Yuuta?"

"Nfu nfu nfu, come with me if you want to see your little brother." Mizuki turned around and started to head towards the gym. Fuji stared at Mizuki, but didn't move. Mizuki noticed he wasn't being followed and looked at Fuji pointedly, "If you don't follow me then you won't get to see Yuuta."

Fuji knew that he was most likely walking into a trap, but he couldn't leave Yuuta in the hands of the fallen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma stared at Niou, "Wait, what?"

"The lords of the fallen have taken Yuuta hostage in an attempt to get Fuji to fall." Niou shook his head, "I'm sure that they are all there waiting for Fuji to fall. If they can get Fuji to fall you will all be at risk."

"We have to go help him, or at least keep him from falling." Ryoma said quickly, "He's walking into a trap. We have to go now."

As he went to take off, Niou grabbed his shoulder. "This is not going to be a fight to take lightly. All 5 of the fallen lords are going to be there waiting for Fuji to show. They will not be easy to beat and they can be very persuasive. You're going to have to be very careful, especially after fighting us and not being healed before Fuji took off."

Ryoma nodded in understanding, "I know, but we can't let him do this alone. We can't let Fuji or Yuuta down."

Niou nodded, "I understand. Be careful though, even Bunta and I don't know who the lords are. They always keep their faces hidden to protect their identities. Bunta and I can't go with you, we have to get the rest of this lot home."

"Before you guys go I'm gonna give you all an energy boost. You're gonna need it." Bunta chimed in.

"Thank you," Ryoma said as Bunta bounced around giving all the angels an energy boost.

The 7 remaining Seigaku angels took off towards St. Rudolph, as Bunta and Niou waved before collecting their unconscious comrades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji followed Mizuki into the gym. All the lights were off, although due to his fury Fuji himself was giving off a slight glow. As Fuji and Mizuki approached the center of the room suddenly shackles of dark energy wrapped themselves around Fuji's ankles and wrists.

"I came here willingly, why the shackles?" Fuji asked, sapphire eyes blazing.

"Can never be too careful, especially with Seigaku's tensai," Mizuki sneered.

Fuji gave Mizuki a death glare, "Where is my brother?"

Mizuki just chuckled, and clapped his hands. The lights in the room came on to reviel 5 chairs, that were almost throne like. In these chairs sat 4 figures shrouded in black robes. Fuji glanced back at Mizuki who was now wearing a black robe as he made his way over to the empty chair.

"So you are one of the guys in charge. I'm surprised that a little snake like you could ever be in charge of anyone."Fuji snapped at Mizuki.

The figure on the opposite end as Mizuki waved his hand and a blast of dark energy hit Fuji in the chest. Fuji grimmiced at the sudden pain.

"You should have left him to me." Mizuki snapped. "To answer you Fuji, yes we are the lords of the fallen. Guys."

Five flashes of black light came from the five chairs. Fuji was temporarily blinded from the light. When he could see again he saw that the five figures now we dressed in all black, with the exception of Mizuki who was wearing a purple flowery shirt, go figure. All five of the lords had large jet black wings. They were now lounging in their chairs.

Mizuki smirked at Fuji, "Let me introduce you to the 5 lords of the fallen. First of all there's me. Also there is Kirihara, Sanada, Atobe, and Yukimura."

Fuji's smile dropped some, "I guess I should have seen this coming the way things have been going."

Kirihara jumped up, "And now we've captured one of the chosen angels, the angel of light no less."

"I came here willingly you idiot." Fuji fumed, "And where is Yuuta. Bring him here."

Atobe snapped his fingers and a block of ice appeared out of nowhere. At first glance it appeared to be just a block of ice. However at the second glance, Fuji realized that Yuuta was inside the block of ice. Fuji lunged for Yuuta, and managed to break the shackles, but as soon as the one set broke another set appeared, this time with the addition of one around his neck.

"You can't escape from my shadows tensai." Sneered Kirihara.

"Let Yuuta go!" screamed Fuji.

"Why would we let such a valuable treasure go, though not as value as ore-sama." Atobe said lazily.

"What is it going to take for you to let Yuuta go?" Fuji asked.

"You really have to ask? You know exactly what we want." Said Yukimura sweetly, though that sweet voice was laced with evil.

"I take it you want me to fall" Fuji said defeatedly.

"That is exactly what we want." Sanada said coldly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven winged figures approached St. Rudolph at a rapid pace. Ryoma knew they had to get there before Fuji fell.

"Come on guys we have to hurry. We can't risk Fuji falling." Ryoma yelled through the wind.

Ryoma could sense Fuji in the gym of St. Rudolph. He signaled to the others to follow him. They burst through the door in time to see Fuji hang his head and be covered in black light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to leave a review!


	18. The Clash

Here's another chapter! Much quicker upload time right! Hope you guys like it! don't forget. to leave a review

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"No!" screamed Ryoma as he burst through the door. He could see Fuji start to change slowly. He flew over to Fuji, but the energy that he was giving off made it difficult to get close.

"We knew you would follow your beloved angel of light." Yukimura said sweetly, "You can follow him to the dark side if you want."

"Never." stated Tezuka matter of factly.

"Nya, We'll beat you just like we beat every one of you followers." Eiji yelled.

"I don't see how you're going to win without your tensai, but you can try." Kirihara mused.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this." Momo yelled.

Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi, and Taka flew towards the 5 lords, while Tezuka flew over to Ryoma and Tezuka.

"We'll take these 5, you get Fuji back." Tezuka said.

"I can't get close to him." Ryoma replied. "I can feel him slipping away."

"You're going to have to stop him." With that Tezuka took off towards Yukimura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo flew at Mizuki at full force. He put his hands out and shot a blast of electrical energy towards where Mizuki was hovering. However Mizuki dodged the blast with ease, and countered with a blast of something dark and gooey. Momo dodged and the goo missed him by inches. The goo flew out the door and landed in the grass. As soon as the grass came in contact with the grass, the grass started to die.

Momo glared at Mizuki, "What the hell was that."

"Well since no one has ever seen us use our powers, I guess you don't know what I am capable of. Nfu nfu nfu, let my attack hit you and you'll figure it out." Mizuki laughed.

"I don't think so, that goo looked gross; I don't want it to touch me." Momo replied as he shot another blast of energy at Mizuki. The blast grazed Mizuki's shoulder, which was enough to make him very angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kirihara was firing blasts of shadow energy at Kaidoh. Kaidoh had fashioned a shield out of ice. He was countering with blasts of ice. However Kirihara was almost as agile as Ryoma, I mean they can both do the 1 footed split-step in their non-angel forms, and had no trouble dodging Kaidoh's attacks.

"Is that the best you've got? If so this will be over soon." Kirihara sneered.

"Fshuuuuu….I'm just getting warmed up." Kaidoh hissed as he formed a sword out ice and dove towards Kirihara. He slashed at Kirihara as he blocked an incoming shadow ball with the shield. Kirihara jumped backwards but Kaidoh managed to nick his leg with the sword.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atobe was not amused to be fighting, especially since he wasn't fighting Tezuka or the brat. He was stuck with Taka launching fireballs at him constantly. Not that Atobe had any trouble dodging the onslaught, it was just tedious.

Taka was in full on burning mode. Unfortunately that meant that he wasn't really implying any sort of strategy in his attacks on Atobe. All he knew was that fire melts ice, and that was good enough for him.

After dodging several more of Taka's fire balls, Atobe got fed up of the dodging game. He waved his hand in Taka's direction, and pillars of ice wrapped themselves around Taka's feet. Atobe chuckled as Taka, who had been flying in his direction fell over from the sudden stop. However Taka engulfed his feet in flame, and within a minute he had broken free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji and Oishi had decided to team up against Sanada. The thought the best plan was to surround him. They had a better chance beating him in a two on one.

Sanada stared at the golden pair. Even though they were the golden pair, did they really think that they could beat him? He made a motion with his hand and pillars of stone shot up in front of Eiji. Eiji narrowly avoided running headfirst into the pillar. Sanada made another motion with his other hand and boulders flew at Oishi.

"Watch out Oishi." called Eiji.

Oishi dodged the boulders and rolled to the right as Eiji went left. From Sanada's left hand side Oishi summoned a jet of water as Eiji summoned a tornado from his right. Sanada flew forward narrowly escaping the golden pairs attack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tezuka flew towards Yukimura he was suddenly cut off by a wall of water. He tried to fly around it, but Yukimura had created 4 walls of water around himself. If he wanted to fight, he was going to have to fly through the water. He took a deep breath and plunged through the wall. He was knocked towards the ground from the force of the water. When he righted himself he dodged a jet of water that Yukimura shot at him. He countered with a rock spike, which Yukimura easily dodged.

"Do you really think you can win without your angel of light. You will be losing your power as he turns. Why don't you all just give up now." Said Yukimura, his voice was so sweet, yet laced with evil.

"You should know better than that, Seigaku never gives up." Tezuka shot back. While he was talking he made a small jesture with his hand and shot another rock spike. Yukimura saw it, but not in enough time. The spike grazed his arm.

"You should have just given up," shot Yukimura, giving Tezuka a glare that could rival Fuji's best. With this Yukimura turned and waved his hand and parted the water wall just long enough for him to fly through, before it closed Tezuka in. He flew up behind Atobe and said quietly, "You think we should use our secret weapon?" Atobe nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma could see the black slowly spreading up Fuji's wings. The gold in his hair and eyes were already gone. He had to get Fuji back and soon, he could feel his own power diminishing as the black spread.

"Fuji please, don't do this. We can help Yuuta without you falling. Please come back." Ryoma pleaded with Fuji, but he didn't seem to be able to hear as the black was consuming him. Ryoma tried to get closer to Fuji, but a blast of energy blew Ryoma back several feet. Ryoma scrambled back to his feet and ran at Fuji again, but once again was blown back.

"Come on Fuji. We can fix this but you have to come back first. We can save Yuuta together. We all need you. Just come back to us." Ryoma yelled to try and overcome the dark energy covering Fuji. At this Fuji stirred a little. Ryoma's hopes rose when he saw that Fuji seemed to hear him. He went to try and talk to Fuji again. However this time, he couldn't seem to talk. Suddenly he was having issues breathing. Trying again to talk to Fuji, suddenly Ryoma was coughing up blood.

* * *

Don't forget to review. Reviews keep me writing. Hopefully there will be another chapter in the next few days.


	19. The Secret Weapon

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I hope you like this new chapter. Hope I can keep up this pace. Thank you for sticking with me for so long

Don't forget to leave a review

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Ryoma collapsed to the ground coughing, with every cough more blood. As he coughed he heard someone come up behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining 6 Seigaku members felt that something was wrong, and looked over to where Ryoma and Fuji were. What they saw terrified them. Fuji was still covered in dark light, but Ryoma was crumpled over on the floor with a being with jet black wings standing behind him.

"O'chibi!" Screamed Eiji, as he took off in the direction Ryoma.

Within seconds all of the remaining Seigaku angels had flown over to Ryoma. Ryoma was still coughing, and there was a pool of blood in front of him.

"Echizen. What's wrong?" Momo asked.

Ryoma tried to answer, but again only coughed up more blood. He could feel himself start to drift in and out of consciousness.

"He's losing too much blood, look at how pale he is." Oishi said quickly.

"Nfu nfu nfu, Looks like the angel of darkness is no match for our secret weapon." Mizuki laughed.

The 6 Seigaku angels turned to face the 5 lords who had gathered behind them, except this time there were 6 figures instead of 5.

"What is your secret weapon?" Tezuka asked.

The 5lords just laughed. The sixth figure stepped forward and all of Seigaku couldn't do anything but stare.

"Didn't expect it to be me?" Yuuta asked.

"What did you do to Echizen?" Momo demanded.

"Funny thing about having healing powers, when you fall you have control over disease and sickness." Yuuta said. "Ryoma's lungs are filling with blood, suffocating him."

"You didn't have a chance to beat us minus your chosen of light, but as soon as the brat dies you will all lose your powers, and be completely at out Mercy." Atobe smirked.

"From the look of Echizen it will only be a matter of minutes before he's gone."

"No! O'chibi can't die!" Eiji yelled as he lunged for Yuuta. The other 5 quickly followed suite and started to attack the 5 lords and their secret weapon. Eiji sent a massive tornado at Yuuta, trying to disrupt his concentration in an effort to save Ryoma. He knocked Yuuta to the ground but that only successfully made Yuuta angry. He made a motion towards Eiji, who immediately started to cough. He tried to send another gust at Yuuta, but his coughing was becoming more and more severe.

Momo was going after Mizuki again. He shot a blast of lightning at Mizuki, who dodged it. Mizuki made a motion and suddenly there was a chain of the dark and gooey matter that he controlled wrapped around Momo's leg. It pulled him to the ground. When Momo tried to get back up, he could feel his energy being drained.

"What the hell is this stuff!?" Momo demanded.

"It's an energy draining poison. First it feeds on your angelic energy, and then it starts on your life energy, Nfu nfu nfu." chuckled Mizuki. Momo kept struggling against the goo, but the harder he struggled the quicker his energy was drained.

Kaidoh chased after Kirihara, shooting ice daggers at him at a rapid pace. Kirihara dodged them with ease and shot a shadow ball at Kaidoh. Kaidoh made a quick change of direction and the attack missed him, however another attack this one being shackles made of shadows caught him off guard. He found himself trapped by Kirihara.

Taka summoned a pillar of fire, to melt the ice emperor. Atobe moved to his right and the pillar missed him entirely. Taka, enraged, bombarded him with fire balls. Atobe summoned a shield of ice and blocked Taka's attack, before countering with 4 walls of thick ice. With the power of the chosen's waning fast, Taka didn't have enough energy to break out of the icy prison.

Oishi was attempting to knock Sanada out with jets of water. He summoned jets from multiple directions hoping to catch Sanada off guard. However Sanada was ready for any of Oishi's attacks He dodged them quickly and retaliated with a rock spike that sent Oishi flying back into a wall. He then pinned him to the ground with restraints made from stone.

Tezuka summoned a pillar of stone beneath Yukimura, but Yukimura jumped back and shot a water jet through the stone. This stuck one of Tezuka's wings, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Although Tezuka was not done yet, he sent several rock spikes at Yukimura. Yukimura merely laughed and knocked them down with water. He then surrounded Tezuka with walls of water trapping him. He then signaled to Atobe who froze the water into a box. Yukimura chuckled as he started to fill the box with water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma looked out at his teammates being completely over taken by the fallen. He could barely breathe, and he was almost unconscious. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He looked at Fuji. His wings were almost completely black at this point. He had to get Fuji to see what was going on. He knew he didn't have much time, but he had to try. If he didn't his entire team was going to be in serious trouble.

"Fuji! We need you. Falling isn't going to save Yuuta. The only way to save your little brother is to get him to rise aga…." Ryoma was struck with another coughing fit. "Fuji you can't do this. You're better than this. We can save everyone just come ba…"

Ryoma couldn't talk anymore, he could barely breath. The pool of blood in front of him was steadily growing. He took one last look at Fuji and passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 5 lords and Yuuta had seen this last ditch attempt made by Ryoma, but he was inches from death now. Fuji was still surrounded by the dark energy. The others were easy to take, and easier if they all lost their powers. Their plan was falling in line nicely. With the angel of light on their side and the rest of the angels gone, they would have no one left to question their absolute authority. While they were waiting for Ryoma to pass and the remaining angel's powers to vanish, they were blinded by a bright white light. All 6 of them were blown back into the wall.

Out of the white light a figure stepped out. Fuji stepped from the white light. His wings no longer had any black in them, in fact they weren't even gold anymore. His wings were now brilliant white. The typical angel outfit had been replaced with a sapphire tank top, jeans, and dark blue fingerless gloves. His sword was drawn and his piercing eyes were open and boring into the 6 fallen.

"You've made a big mistake."

* * *

Be sure to click that button and leave me a nice review. ^__^

P.S. Thank you for bearing with me through the little costume change thing. I drew a picture of Fuji for this and thats the outfit he ended up in.


End file.
